Help Me Change Me
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin come to stay at Lily Evans's place. Rated M for a reason. Sex. Bashing etc. Please read and review.
1. Authors' Note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I HAVE NOTICE THAT THEY WAS A LOT OF CRITICS IN THIS STORY. SO I'VE DECIDED TO EDIT BETTER. EXCPET NO ONE WANTS TO BE BETA. SO I'M GOING TO TAKE IT EXTRA CAREFUL WITH IT.**

**SO PLEASE…PLEASE READ IT FROM THE START AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AGAIN ABOUT IT. THE CHAPTER WILL BE DIFFERENT BUT IT WILL AND UP TH**

**THANK YOU.**

**R.I.P Fred Weasley**


	2. The Dreadful Letter

"_If people are good only, because they fear, punishment and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed."_

– _Albert Einstein_

**Chapter One – The Dreadful Letter**

1976

Lily heard the call of owls coming to the Great Hall; she looked up and saw that her owl Snowy was flying towards her with a letter in her feet. She grabbed the letter as the owl dropped it and flew back out the window, the Owlery for something to eat.

Lily tore it open, knowing that the letter was from her parents; as she read it where face turned paler.

"What's wrong?" asked Melinda looking at Lily with concern

"I've got a letter from my parent," said Lily

"So?" asked Melinda "What's so bad about that,"

Lily passed the letter to Melinda and she read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you going at school?_

_Hope you are doing well, your father and I have some bad news for you._

_You're father got promoted to an office, but you see he's promoted to the Marcher's office._

_I know…I know, we saw a moving van at their place, a couple weeks ago and thought that the people who used to live sold their house. But, apparently, they bought them out the place. The rumor has it that they bribe them with a million dollars and new home._

_Your father will get a pay rise, of course. But Lily, that's not worst of it._

_Matthew and Patrick are still with their parents. I thought they went to boarding but they hadn't. They're going to high-school around the corner here._

_And their mother asked us, like old time sake, for us to look after them after school since her and Ben are going to be out the most of the time and they don't want them in their office, messing up papers and such, so I promise Emma, that I would. I'm sorry that I did, I just couldn't think of a reason how to get rid of them. I know you're probably blaming, you're dear old mum on this. But you know, how that Marchers' are._

_A truly sorry mum._

_Love you Lily._

"Old dear," said Melinda passing the letter back letter.

"I'm not going home," said Lily shaking her head "No way, no one going to make me."

Melinda just gave her friend a miserable look.

After a moment or so, Lily felt someone attacking her hair, she looked up and saw James Potter.

"Good morning love," he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she said kissing him on the cheek, tucking the letter in her robe pockets.

"Oh, Lily got a letter," said Sirius sitting down next to Melinda

"Jealous?" she said smiling "Good morning Black,"

Sirius leaned over to James and said "I think she's starting warm up to me,"

James just laughed and kissed her hair again. Remus sat down next to James and Peter next to Sirius.

"So what was on the letter Lils," asked Sirius

Lily just shrugged "Nothing much, just mum and dad checking up on how I am, that's all,"

Sirius just shrugged "Boring, the last letter I got from my parents, was a Howler in first year, telling me I should be in Slytherin,"

Lily thought quietly, as everyone ate their breakfast and went to class.

**I hope it was better than last time.. If anyone wants to be my beta. Can you please say it in a review and I'll go from there. Thank you. Please review and tell how I did for a re-edit.**


	3. Betrayal and James knows

'_Our fathers sinned and no more, and we bear their punishment_

_Lamentations 5:7 (a bible passage)_

**Chapter 2 – Betrayal and James knows.**

1963

#$& Flashback#$&

"Stop wriggling," said Matthew

Lily kicked and screamed, however Matthew just yanked off her skirt.

"Please…please Matthew…don't" begged Lily

Matthew ignored and yelled to Patrick, he's brother outside "Anyone coming?"

"Nah, keep going," was the shout back

Matthew smiled evilly and pulled down his shorts and his boxers and leaned in, his dick near Lily's entrance.

"Please," she silently begged looking at Matthew.

Matthew slapped, "You will shut up and stop moving,"

Lily winced but stop talking and moving.

"See, I thought we would come to some sort of agreement," he hissed at her.

"HOLY HELL, MATTHEW, THEY'RE HERE, QUICK." Yelled Patrick

Matthew quickly, got off the bed and start to put his clothes back on, he was just about to finishing putting his shirt back on when Harry came in dragging Patrick by his collar, with Kelly behind who was Lily's mother.

"Oh my, Lily dear," she said running towards her, wrapping around Lily.

Harry went downstairs with Matthew and Patrick and returned a little while later and Lily told her mother and father what happen just moments before.

#$& End of Flashback#$&

1976

"Miss Evans?" asked the Divination teacher, who was up to close, peering at her.

"Pardon?" asked Lily after her eye-sight focused.

"Are you alright, dearie?" asked the Professor

"Yes…yes, I'm just tired today, sorry," she said blushing since everybody's gaze was on her

"Quiet alright dearie, just don't do it again," the Professor "Just answer this question, how many moons does Jupiter have?"

"Nine," answered Lily wondering why she wanted to know that for

"Good… now the centaurs, have been reading the stars and moon for a long time…"

James leaned over and said "Are you okay?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, just a little bit tired that's all," she said

"Yeah Prongsie, it's your fault for keeping her up—" started Sirius but Remus cut him off with "Do your work" sentence which Sirius replied "Full moon tonight, isn't Remmie,"

Lily and Melinda knew Remus's secret when they were in their second year, but never told Remus that they knew and when Lily started dating James, who disappeared once a month and Lily got worried and had a fight with James, Remus gave James permission to tell Lily because their relationship was in trouble, once he did tell them about their full moon night adventure, they got a surprise answer, that Lily and Melinda knew about Remus and they didn't care, but Lily did have concern about James, Sirius and Peter doing what they were doing.

The lunch bell rung and everyone started pile, Lily and James were nearly out the door when the Professor call Lily back.

"I'll meet at lunch," said Lily letting go of James's hand

"Are you sure?" he asked

Lily nodded "Sure, save me some food, so Sirius doesn't eat it all,"

James nodded and left the room, Lily walked back up to the teacher desk.

"Dearie, the Inner Eye, tells me that you were not tired," stated the teacher, sitting down, sipping her tea.

Lily sat down opposite her Professor "No, I wasn't – I was just—"

"Don't worry, my dear, for I know that those two boys are back in your mind," she smiled

"How did you know?" asked Lily

"The Inner Eye, sees most things not everything, but most things," she answered "But I am concern, that some boys should be told, one escpially."

Lily shook her head "I can't,"

She put down her tea cup and placed it was on her little plate and said "There is nothing to fear my dear, you never know until you really try, they will understand, trust me."

Lily nodded her head and her teacher said "Good day," and Lily knew she was dismissed, she went to the Great Hall to tell that Melinda that the Professor knew.

"What are you going to do?" asked Melinda, when her and Lily were in the library by themselves since the boys had a full moon.

"I don't know," said Lily

"Don't know what?" asked a deep male voice.

They jumped and turned around and saw James behind.

"You idiot, James" Lily announced "It's not good idea to sneak up like that,"

"Sorry," he said

"Aren't you going down tonight," asked Melinda

"I told Moony I would be late, I had to do something first," said James

"Like what?" asked Lily

"Talk to you," he said smiling and Melinda knew this was her cue to leave saying she needed a new book.

"What's on your mind?" asked Lily after James had taken Melinda's seat.

"What was in that letter today?" asked James "You've been distracted all day, you've barely noticed by feathered kisses I've been giving you today, you haven't smile back from the heart,"

Lily sighed and placed a hand on James's arm and smiled "It's nothing really it isn't,"

James crossed his arms over his chest and said "No, it's not anything, I want to know what was in that Lily Evans and I'm not leaving until I know what was in that letter."

"I can't," her eyes darted everywhere except him. He knew she was avoiding him, so he cupped her face in both his hands and made her face look into his.

"What. Was. In. that. Letter?" He said firmly

Lily looked him in the eye, she melted. If you told her that she would date James Potter three years ago, she would have slapped you and owled St. Mungo's, saying that they was insane person down here and that escaped from their mental institution.

"I can't—tell you here," she said "Let's go up to the Heads' Tower,"

James smiled and nodded, stood up and held out a hand for her, Lily went to Melinda, who smiled and nodded and said "It's going to be okay,"

Lily got James to sit down once they had arrived, she took a deep breath and told him about the night with Matthew and Patrick and James didn't know how angry he could get, but tonight defiantly showed him, how angry he could get.

**Here's another one**


	4. Boyfriend’s friends knows and Plans

"_Because that's where the money is"_

_Willie Sutton, when asked why he robbed banks_

**Chapter 3 – Boyfriend's friends knows and Plans**

"James…James," said Lily kneeling in front of him

He looked down at her and bent down and kissed her and stood up hugging her "Just because you started like someone else,"

Lily nodded, nuzzling her neck into James's.

"I'll kill him." Said James gnashing your teeth

Lily leaned back and said "Don't…I meant it James…he's parents are high in government and they will…they will do anything to get us back,"

"I won't now, but if he does it any time, he'll wish he never had,"

Lily nodded, too tired to care. "Are you going back down?"

"Do you want me too?" he asked

"It's up to you," said Lily.

James picked her up and carrying her to couch, where they both fell asleep. To wake up the following morning by Sirius wolf whistles.

JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY

It had been a week since Lily had told James, who encouraged her to tell Sirius, Remus and Peter after a couple days, so gave in and told them. Sirius looked murderous to kill him, he had said "I'm totally against those kind of bastards", while Remus had pulled in her hug, Peter, however was unsure but told Lily, that he was sorry for what happen, Lily knew instantly that James did pick very good friends. Now if any guys approach her either Sirius or James would step in front of her, until the guy gave them weird looks and walking off. Lily just had to smile.

Lily woke up and headed down the Great Hall were Lily spotted Melinda and the boys, she sat down and Melinda handed her note saying "Snowy, came before with this,"

Excepting it to be more bad new, Sirius told her to read it out loud. Lily took a breath and started to read the letter from her mother again.

_Dear Lily._

_I do hope you, are going alright from my other letter a couple days ago, hoping you are studying hard with those big tests coming up. Well I didn't write this because of the fun of it, I've got more news and before you get worried it's got nothing to do with Matthew and Patrick –even though they hadn't change a bit._

_It's about your sister Petunia. She's getting married to her boyfriend of a two years, you remember Vernon Dursley (_here Melinda and Lily snorted) _well after Petunia moved out last year, we don't have any control over her no more._

_Anyway, Petunia had come running in two nights ago, waving her left hand every where, doing that annoying squeal and here on her hand was the big diamond ring – I think it might be too wealthy for her well he's parents do own a business._

_Anyway Lily, your father decided since Petunia is getting married that it is only right that you came to the wedding, of course, Petunia has had her whined and your father said that she wouldn't be getting married if she didn't agree, anyway so I guess your father won the fight, so Petunia is kindly letting you come to the wedding._

_But your father is also up to something- since you've told us about James Potter._

_Your father thought he was about time, that he sees who this young gentleman is, so if he is allowed by his parents and if he likes of course, he is invited to stay over for Christmas holidays, and he is allowed his friends over as well said your father since he wants to see what kind of friends—maybe your father trying to find something wrong with him already. Poor guy._

_Well love you very much._

_Can't wait to meet James_

_Your mother ox _

"Well…" said Lily unsure of what to think, folding her letter she pocketed.

"I can't imagine a horse and whale marrying each other," said Melinda "Now I've seen everything,"

Lily snorted and James said "Well, I'm coming."

Lily looked at him "Are you sure?"

He kissed her on the nose, after a while Sirius and Remus agreed as well, Peter, said he had to go to his father this holidays.

The rest of the day went passed fine. James smiled at Lily as he carried her to bed, kissed her goodnight, and tucked her in.

"You've gotten quiet used to this, haven't you?" she asked when he tucked the side of the blanket under her.

He smiled and nodded "What's the bet, I'm not allowed on the Christmas holidays,"

Lily just smiled and closed her eyes; James kissed her once more, before turning off the light and going to bed himself.


	5. The ring!

_No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up... It always does in the end._

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**__  
__ Luna Lovegood_

**Chapter 4 – The ring!**

The week went and came, and this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, James told Lily that he had to do something with the boys so they would only have half a date because it was a special thing that he couldn't skip. Lily agreed nodding.

"I'll get the Butterbeers," said James "You found the table,"

Lily nodded and went to find a table.

"Hey James, two butterbeers?" said Rosermta, as James nodded, she came back with them, said they were on the house; he smiled politely and said thank you.

"Your face is pink," said Lily smiling looking at James whilst he sipped his hot butterbeer.

"My cheeks are asleep as well," he said trying to smile.

"Are you looking forward to staying out my place?" asked Lily

James shrugged "I don't know, but I think it's going to be interesting,"

Lily smiled "I just hope, Matthew and Patrick aren't going to be there,"

He kissed her hair and said "I'm not letting them touch you,"

"Please, don't in a public place," said a voice

They looked and saw that it was Sirius, Remus and Melinda.

"Hey," said Lily and James

Sirius and Remus sat next to James while Melinda went to sit next to Lily.

Rosermta came with three more butterbeers for them to enjoy, while the kids talked.

After a while Sirius asked "Are we going to do that thing?"

James nodded kissed Lily's hair and said "I'll see you later,"

"Okay," said Lily, watching her boyfriend and his friends leave the pub.

"Wonder what they're up to?" Lily wondered out loud, Melinda only smiled of course she knew what they were up to, but she wasn't going to tell her _that._

After a little while, Melinda noticed that Lily hadn't come out of thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Melinda

"Nothing," Lily sighed "I'm just thinking,"

"When do you stop?"

Lily smiled at her friend, before leaving, going to the post office for new quills and books, and going to Honeydukes.

JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY

The boys stared at the shop for a while before entering, the little bell rung above them as the entered.

"Come on," groaned Sirius "I don't want to be seen in this shop,"

"Shut up, this is special for me," snapped James, Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"May I help?" came a voice, the boys turned and saw a lady with long brown and blue eyes and a tag that said 'Manager'.

"Yes," said James nervous "I like to look at your rings section,"

The lady smiled "Special occasion or just a gift?"

"Special occasion," answered Remus for James, who looked completely lost.

The lady led to a corner of the shop "These are all our special occasion rings,"

James looked down and looked around the glass case.

"About this one," said Sirius pointing to just a plain gold ring.

"No," said James "It's got to have a rock,"

"Do you have any more rings for special occasion?" asked Remus after a while, knowing James didn't like any.

The lady nodded and said "They are quiet affluent though,"

"Expensive," whispered Remus when James looked at him for help with the word.

James shrugged and said "We'll take a look;" the lady looked nervous at the boy and said "This girl must be really special,"

James nodded as the lady went out the back and put a small case out, containing about twenty rings. That's when James saw it and said "That's the one," pointing to a gold one with green rock in the middle.

"The Emerald ring, sir?" asked the lady

"Yeah, that one…" said James looking at it.

"Are you sure you want? You don't even know how much it cost?"

"How much?" asked James curious now

"100 Galleons," she said (**I don't know, if that's heaps)**

James raised his eyebrows, he only had 50. The next moment Sirius had put 25 and so did Remus on the counter, James smiled at his friends and placed 50 on the counter.

"Thank you," he whispered as the lady wrapped it.

Sirius shrugged "Lils is really important to you, we just have to accept that anyway don't think you're getting off easy, you owe me and Remus 25,"

James nodded and smiled as the lady handed the parcel bag over to him and the bell rung as they left. They went to Honeyduke's and then to Zonko's before going back to castle.

JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY JAMES LOVES LILY

"We are so going to get caught," said Lily putting her hands on James's shoulder.

"You're Headboy and Girl, Lils, we've rights over other students," said a smug James slipping his hand under her skirt.

Lily rolled her eyes and said "But not over teachers,"

James just shrugged "Oh well, I'm used to detention."

Lily pushed on James's chest and smiled "I know that,"

"Well, I tried, suppose you can't keep up with me," shrugged James "Not broom cupboard love tonight,"

"I know," said Lily "Dramatically, isn't it,"

"Wound me, you know that don't you?" asked James opening the cupboard door that he closed moments before.

"Yes and I enjoy it," smiled Lily straitening her hair as James closed the door.

"So," said Lily shyly after a while of patrol "Are you going to tell me what you three boys got up to today?"

James shook his head and said "The only thing I'm going to tell you is that it was the most embarrassing thing in my life, The lady kept looking me weird, wondering on earth I was doing there,"

Lily giggled "That would have been funny,"

James and Lily saw McGonagall approach them "Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, you can go to your bedrooms now, it's the teacher turn for patrolling,"

"Thank you," said James

"Did you have a good long look in that broom cupboard?" McGonagall asked

Lily paled as James casually said "Yep, no one was in there,"

Pulling Lily along, shaking his head "Honestly," he said "How does she know?"

"I know," said Lily, James carried her to bed and tucked her in. "See you tomorrow,"

Lily fell asleep with curiosity over her, what was that thing the boy needed to do.


	6. Lily doll?

"_On the way to what you planned to happen, something even better comes along."_

_Janice Endique_

**Chapter 5 – Lily doll?**

Lily and Melinda woke up early morning the week before Christmas and started to wake up James and Sirius and Remus who had camp in his room over night.

They levitated their trunks down to the Great Hall where they were catching the carriages to get the train to Lily's place, Melinda would go to her place which was near Lily's house.

"Why did you wake me up at eight in the morning," groaned Sirius before hitting his on the table and closing his eyes.

"Because," said Lily "We have to make the train in about twenty minutes,"

Right on cue McGonagall told them the people that were going home that they needed to catch the carriages.

"I'm bored!" said Sirius turning over on his seat so his head was dangling over the edge.

"We've been on this train for about a couple minutes and you're bored alright" said Remus shaking his head.

The only thing that made Sirius bounced up the lunch trolley when it came around he came back with a lots of sweets and pulled it away when James tried to get some.

They changed out of the robes and into some muggles clothes; Lily's father had mailed some men clothes for James, Sirius and Remus.

As they train stopped the boys got their trunk and Melinda and Lily's trunk as well, they made their way through the doorway to the Muggle world.

Lily looked around and didn't see no one and then Melinda pointed and said

"There's Petunia," she said

Lily looked over and saw Petunia, Vernon with Matthew and Patrick. Lily groaned and wheeled her trunk over.

"It's about time you got here," said Petunia "We've been waiting over an hour,"

"You knew what time I was coming," said Lily "So it's your own fault for coming an hour early,"

"Lily doll," Matthew smiled

"Matthew," she replied stiffly "My name is Lily,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" he asked

"I didn't feel like telling you," she said

"Come on, Vernon and I have things to do," said Petunia walking away.

Lily and the others followed Petunia and Vernon out, Lily and the others had to sit in the tray of the car – because the groceries weren't.

"A witch," said Matthew eyeing "Never saw that one coming,"

Lily pulled her legs to her chest, since they wasn't much room in the tray.

"Don't forget about Melinda," said Patrick looking at her, who glared back.

Matthew smirked "I would feel like an idiot waving a stick."

"Well that's ok," said James "Because you already are,"

Matthew glared at him "You're James Potter,"

James nodded his head "Proud of it too,"

"Watch it," said Matthew "The little bitch says she loves you and then she decides she doesn't,"

Sirius and Remus struggled to hold James back after what Matthew had said who sat there smirking. James settled down when Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you over Lily's place?" asked Melinda

"Only for a while," said Matthew "Wanted to see our little witches."

"Our?" asked Melinda

"Yeah," said Matthew "Best friends, remember?"

Lily's laugh held no humor "You lost every right to be a best friend."

The car suddenly stop and Matthew and Patrick got out, a male person came up wearing uniform.

"Mr. Marcher and Mr. Marcher, your father is waiting for you," he bowed.

"Thanks," sneered Patrick and Matthew walking away.

The car suddenly shot straight and made Lily and Melinda to fall forward.

"What bastards," said Sirius

"Tell me about it," said James who brow was narrow, his fists were turning white.

After an hour, the car stopped in a driveway, Lily and Melinda got out and the boys got after them, pulling the trunks with them. Remus pulled out Melinda and James bought Lily's trunk.

Petunia and Vernon were going inside when Lily was just closing the back of the car, after a moment a later, there was a shout.

"LILY….LILY DEAR," shouted her mother

Lily smiled as her mother came out of the door. Lily run to her mother and Melinda said "This is where Lily gets her looks from, her eyes are from her father and Lily is her father's pet and that what Petunia jealous, I guess after her dad thinks the whole magic world is a fairytale come true." She chuckled as Kelly started to come down with Lily smiling "Just smile and be polite and you'll win their hearts." She looked at James who nodded.

Kelly and Lily reached the others laughing.

"Mum," Lily said suddenly "this Remus," she said pointing at her, Kelly shook his hand "Sirius," he kissed her palm, that just made Kelly roll her eyes. "And this is James Potter, mum."

Her mother smiled and stood in front of him. "James Potter."

He nodded and remembered what his father told him "Talk when you're spoken to."

"Yes, madam," he said

Kelly cheeks went a light red and she said "Just Kelly, my dear." She looked him up and down and said "You have very nice eyes,"

Sirius and Remus held back a laughter and James smiled and said "I think the very same about your daughter, Kelly."

Kelly smiled and said "Well, you're not strangers no more, you know who I am, you know where we live, why don't you get your trunks and follow me,"

She waited until they got the trunks, which were bags. They had turned them into bags while still at Hogwarts, so they wouldn't be heavy.

Kelly opened the door and what was first was upstairs, she showed them hers and Harry's room then their room where they put their bags at the end of the bed and it turned back to a trunk. Kelly eyes widened then went back to normal, she opened another door which sign a said 'Lily's room', Lily had got that when she was eight years old and never took it off.

There was a big King bed in the middle of the room, a bedside table, there was a window leading out of a balcony, that went around to boys spare room. Lily had her own shower and toilet. She had a chest of drawers, but she put her trunk at the end of the bed where it turned back to a trunk. She had all different Hogwarts poster up and photos. On the far left corner just near the shower. Was a like book shelf, where all books and albums were stored, but covering about two shelves were bears, all different kind of fluffy bear. Kelly saw that this had caught the boys attention.

"Lily was a phonation of cuddly teddy bears, surprising enough, she thought it would be interesting to collect all sorts of old bears," said Kelly smiling, picking up a big white fluffy bear smooth down the hair before putting it back. Lily smiled at James who looked back at her, she winked as James eyes darted to Kelly to see if she was looking. Lily laughed silently.

"I'll show you downstairs," she said heading out the door.

"Nice bears," whispered James while walking next to Lily

"Thank you," she smiled "I was wondering what was so cuddly about them, now I collect them, they're my pride and joy."

Kelly, next led them into a kitchen area.

"This is the kitchen," she said opening some drawers showing them where the important stuff was.

She showed them were they would be eating for dinner that night, and then she showed them back yard where a pool was. A big, large pool with jumping off boards and swings. She showed them the lounge room.

"Felevision," said Sirius looking at the television with James, as Remus rolled his eyes at them.

Kelly looked confused and Lily whispered "They're pure-bloods mum, they haven't heard of television,"

Kelly smiled and nodded, she walked over there and press the standby button, instantly it was turn on showing a talk show.

"Wow," said James "I always want to see of these,"

Lily smiled and said "Now you have, is it up to your standard?"

James nodded and said "Yea,"

"I got lye back each day and watch felevision everyday," said Sirius smiling.

"Its television Sirius," said Melinda smiling and shaking her head.

"Television…felevision, it's the same thing, different word." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well," said Kelly smiling clapping her hands together "I've got to get a few things in town, Melinda, your father said that he would like me to drop you off, so meet me in the car and we'll get going…Lily, if your father gets home before I do can you please tell him that I'm getting his drops and pills."

Lily nodded and Kelly and Melinda walked out and into the car.

"Well," sighed Sirius sitting on the chair "Your mother isn't hard to convince."

Lily shrugged "They think it's amazing that I've got wizard for a boyfriend,"

James dropped a kiss on top of her head and Sirius saying "Get a room!"

"Remus?" said Sirius looking at Remus who was bent over looking at photos "What are you looking at?"

"Photos," he answered picking one up and peering at it "Professor Calvins is right, they don't moved, Muggle photos don't move,"

James and Sirius walked over to Remus and looked at the picture "Wow," they all said, Lily laughed at them

"Of course" said Lily walked over to them and getting the photo out of Remus's grasp "They don't move, because that what they are supposed to do," placing the photo to where it was.

All three men were going to open their mouths to protest when they heard a car door shut. Lily smiled and said "That would be dad," and walking out the hallway.

James gulped while Sirius just patted his back with sympathy shaking his head.

"I think it's best to stay here," said Remus "Let Lily and her dad catch up first," moving to look at another photo with James and Sirius.

James peered at one, it was Lily when she was looking around ten years old and it could have been eleven years old, her eyes as green as they were now and her hair as red as rose, the picture was taken when she was a on a swing, leaning her head on the chain that held the swing up, her smiled was to one side of her face, her left arm was held above her head and twisted in the chain and her right arm rested in her lap, her feet were covered in sand- she was posing like she was shy but enjoyed that her picture was been taken, but for the first time in his life, James had found something more interesting, it was the person in the background hidden in the bush, he had slimy and greasy black hair and the clothes on him looked too big and fade for him, his gut was slammed with sorrow for the little boy whoever he was, he looked nervous…. But why?

"…and this dad is James Potter…" said a voice in the background, James turned around and was met with another man. This had to Harry Evans.

He was tall with black hair with grey all through it, his eyes were Lily or Lily's eyes were his, but nevertheless they were still green as grass, he wasn't fat like James thought he would be, he was muscular and tan with a hint brown on his skin.

James extended his hand "Hello, Mr. Evans."

He narrowed his brow and said "Didn't you just listen to what I just said,"

James gulped _no he hadn't, he been studying that photographs _"No, sir… I was looking at the photo," pointing to the one on the bench. Harry face relaxed "That is a good photo isn't it, captured Lily's shy side; however call me Harry, Mr. Evans is my father."

James nodded his head "Yes…Harry."

So James Potter had met Harry Evans and it didn't look like he wanted to murder him, he released a breath when Harry started explaining all the photos to them, this was good to be a good holiday….or was it?


	7. Lily’s secret place

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; that word is love.

**Sophocles**

**Chapter 6- Lily's secret place**

After dinner that night, Harry told the boys that they would be going out for a little while to get to know each other. James's eyes had flickered over to Lily who was just smiling at him and then back at Sirius and Remus who just nodded.

"Worried?" asked Lily when they were in the backyard by themselves

James shrugged "A little bit,"

Lily nodded and smiled and said "You don't have to be worried you know my father won't get Sirius and Remus to kill you anyway I think they would miss you after a while,"

James chuckled "What about you? Would you miss me after a while?"

"Of course,"

"Three years ago, I would have paid anything for you to say that,"

Lily just shrugged and was about to say something when Sirius yelled from the back door "JAMES, WE'RE GOING NOW!"

James sighed and kissed Lily "I'll be back."

She smiled and watched James walk his way up to Sirius and hit on the head for yelling and closing the door behind him. Lily got up and decided to go for a shower.

James thought the ride would never be end when they turned a corner and Harry stop the car and told the others to get before he shut the door.

James got out and Sirius's whistle was the some reaction he was going to do. The view was beautiful.

They were on an outlook looking out on London there were only lights from house and a couple of business buildings.

James followed Harry to the closer to the edge he had thought that Harry didn't know what to say but he spoke

"I used to bring Lily here when she was little; she loved it she comes up here often."

"I can understand why," said James with his jaw open a little bit "It's beautiful."

Harry nodded "Yes, it is." He nodded "When we found out about Lily being a witch we thought it was all a joke but on September 1st a new world had come to us and it was like a fairy tale come true."

"Lily wasn't always the Lily you know today, I understand that Lily has told you what happen to her with Matthew and Patrick,"

"Yes." Said the boys together

"So…I want to tell you something, if you _ever _do something to hurt Lily, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they said

"Good," he smiled "If Lily goes missing you know that you can found her up here, she used to do it when she was little."

James knew why, he couldn't take his eyes off it. Sirius and Remus wandered off and James knew this was his chance.

"Harry…I was wondering if I could ask you something but I'm afraid that you might say no,"

Harry nodded and said "Well you never know if you don't try. What is it that you want to ask?"

James took a breath and said "I've only known Lily since she was eleven years old and the moment I saw her I knew my life had change and I don't why I did it but I kept asking her out at random times in the life and embarrassing her in front of school but when I got this year, I knew why but I don't how I got myself so deep but I love he, I love your daughter Harry and nothing will change that and I was wondering…if I got…have your and Kelly's…permission….for her hand…in marriage?"

Harry turned to him and said "You're only seventeen,"

James nodded and said "Yes I know, but in my world, the wizardry world…that's of age, means it like being nineteen in the Muggle world…sir"

Harry looked at James and nodded "I guess…yes you can. But you would have to convince Lily on saying yes; she can be stubborn when she wants to. Come on, we better be getting home now."

James called out to Sirius and Remus and they left. James looked outside the window grinning from ear to ear.

**Hope you like it… HOPEFULLY.**


	8. The Wedding

People say before you die your whole life flashes in front of you eyes...Make it worth watching.

Unknown

**Chapter 7- The Wedding**

A week had passed since James, Sirius and Remus had been at Lily's place and tomorrow happens to be Petunia's wedding to Vernon. The other day an angry Petunia and an happy Kelly had asked Lily to be one of her bridesmaid, Lily was going to say no when she looked at her mother and knew she had to say yes, so yesterday Lily had spent all day trying on dresses for the wedding while James winked at her and she blushed and Petunia scowled.

Lily woke up the next morning with her mother shaking her awake "Come on, dear" she said "You've got to get ready; you have to at the church early than everyone else."

Lily got up and rubbed her eyes and headed for the shower, she washed her hair, and she grabbed her dress once she had put her underwear on. She was trying to get the zipper up when it became stuck.

Warm fingers close around her hand and she gasped and looked up in the mirror and saw James smiling.

"Hey," he said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her hair, she slipped out of grasp and headed towards her bedside desk where she had placed her earrings and put them in, he turned again putting his arm around her and said "Stop rushing,"

"I have to," she said "I have to be earlier than everyone else."

He kissed her cheek and said "I know, I hear Petunia talking about being there at 10 in the morning and it's only 8:30," he said kissing her neck. Lily smiled he was trying to distracted her.

"James," she said again pulling out and looking at him "If I'm early than why you were wearing your suit."

James shrugged "Your mother told me and the boys to get ready,"

"JAMES!" Sirius yell could be heard through the hall and a moment later he was leaning on Lily's doorframe.

"What?" asked James looking at him trying not to laugh at him for trying to tie up his tie.

"I can't tie my tie," he whined "Remus is in the shower and he always does it for me,"

Lily laughed "Are telling me that Remus has tied your tie for seven years?"

Sirius nodded seriously "Can you do it Prongs,"

James crossed the room to Sirius and starting to tie his tie for him while Lily laughed.

"Lily dear," said her mother appearing at the door "Come downstairs and get your hair down…please."

Lily nodded and stopped at Sirius and said "Well, black…your not invited to my wedding if can't tie your own tie." Her laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

James chuckled himself and Sirius whined more and said "Tell me again, why you want to marry that girl. I am going to be your best man, aren't I?"

James just laughed

Lily stepped out of the car and walked into the church, it was decorated in pink and white roses. Lily crinkled her nose up at them and heard Petunia sniffed and said

"This is my wedding freak, if you mess it up, I will make sure my family disowns you,"

Lily snorted and said "You can try…but you see mum and dad want to see my wedding,"

"What wedding, who said you were going to get married, that freak of boyfriend will surely dumped and go for someone else in weeks."

Lily glared at her and stepped in beside her father who was in the middle of the church talking to the pastor who was nodding his head and smiling.

"I remember now…" said the pastor

"Pleasant surprise," said her father before walking away

"What were you talking about?" asked Lily walking away with him

"We were just catching up, I used to go to school with him, he asked who I married and I said Kelly and he remembered." Said her father

"Everyone is arriving," said Whitney who had come in and Lily knew straight away that she was Vernon's mother, overweight must have run in the family on the Dursleys' side.

Her father nodded and said "Well, the bridesmaids should get with their partners."

"Partners?" asked Lily confused, Petunia smile nastily and placed a cold hand on her arm and said "You remember, you know the one to stand beside you as you walk down the aisle, you picked Matthew, you said everything was okay between you two."

Lily ripped her hand from under Petunia's grasp "I agreed to no such thing,"

Her father's brow narrowed and said "Petunia! You said Lily was okay with it by the way she acting she didn't know anything about it."

"She's making it up!" cried Petunia starting to pretend cry "She's starting to make up stuff and it happen to be on _my _wedding day!"

Her father sighed and declined his head down and so did Lily before saying "Okay. Right. Whatever. I'll go down the aisle with Matthew just this once."

Petunia again smiled at her nastily "Good," she said walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Lily turning to her father

"I thought you were okay with it, last night Petunia rung to say that you were okay with it and had gotten over it just for now."

Lily shook her head and walked to James who had just come through the door, she buried her head in his chest which got cat calls from Sirius before Remus pulled him away to find a seat. James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and moved them away from the entrance for others to enter.

"What's wrong?" asked James cupping her chin and pushing her face up for him to see her.

"Petunia made arrangements without me and she 'thought' that I would be 'okay' that she partnered me with Matthew, now I have to walk down the aisle with him."

James pulled her tighter and said "Don't worry about it, just think the next you'll be doing this, your father will be walking with you,"

Lily sighed and that was what she remembered when Matthew curled his arm up to her hands when they were walking down the aisle.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her

"You," she whispered "I don't want you to be here. I don't want to be here."

Matthew had taken that a wrong way "Why are we here than, after this ceremony…let's dis the reception and go somewhere private."

Her temptation was to step on his foot but just said "Why don't you just go away?"

"With you? I would but I know that you're not going to do that so I don't want to"

Lily shook her head with lunacy.


	9. The Reception

One man cannot do right in one department of life whilst he is occupied in doing wrong in any other department. Life is one indivisible whole

**Mahatma Gandhi**

**Chapter 8 – The Reception**

Lily sighed happily when she got into the car that was until Matthew got in after her and a couple other bridesmaids, Lily was hoping that he wouldn't pick the spot next to her but he did.

"What's happening Lilydoll?" asked Matthew putting his arm around her shoulders

Lily pushed his arm off her shoulder "Nothing is happening…Matthew,"

He looked her dress and said "You do realize that your boobs pop out of that thing,"

Lily cleared her throat; of course she was well aware of it, Petunia had picked so of course all the bridesmaids dresses were going to show _something _"Yes I am, but to bad that you're not the one taking it off me tonight, lucky James."

Matthew scowled "Why are with him anyway? I'm better."

Lily laughed and the people in the car looked at her and she glared at them "You've got to be kidding me; he wanted to kill you when he found out what you had done to me three years ago."

"Of course, he wouldn't be able to do that however, I am very high in the government," he said

Lily turned to him and asked "Are you clean yet?"

Matthew scowled and said "What does that have do with what we're talking about,"

"Everything, I don't want a guy that still takes drugs," she said "And hits the woman he is with."

"I do not hit women," he said, when the car was stopping.

Lily laughed and opened the car door; she was up the stairs when Matthew grabbed her elbow.

"What do you want?" she hissed, when he stepped closer to her.

"You know very well what I want," he said looking in the eye. This was really starting to scare her "No, I'm not clean and I'm proud of it and I hit the woman I'm with because she has done something I didn't want her to do and she needs punishment for it." _was this really the person she went out with _"You don't know what you're missing out on and in time Lily, very shortly, you will come running back to me, begging to take you. Take you like I did the last time. You screaming, but the next time, there will be no kindness in me. None at all."

She opened her mouth to say something when Sirius had come up and asked "Is there something wrong?" looking at Lily and then Matthew, who were staring at each other.

Matthew shook his head "No, I was about to leave…but Lily I meant what I said." He let go off her elbow and left inside.

Sirius looked at Lily who was close to tears "Are you okay?"

She nodded numbly. _What the hell had that meant? _

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and said "Come on, James and Remus is waiting, can't make them wait, escpially James who wants to look down that dress of yours."

Lily shifted her dress up higher as Sirius laughed "Shut it," she said

"You know, I'm not interested in you that way, anyway I think Prongs would kill me if I was."

Sirius and her reached where James and Remus were waiting at a table, James got up to met her and hugged her.

"How did it go?" he asked "I saw both of your lips moving when you were walking,"

Lily shrugged "It was okay." She didn't turn around to see her sister and her new husband come through the door. She buried her head in James's warm and welcoming chest.

She heard someone clear their throat; she turned around and saw her father.

"Dad," she said

He smiled "Lily, brilliant wedding…I was just going to say that we won't have enough room, because some of Vernon's relatives just turn up unannounced…and Petunia made arrangements that they would be staying at our place so…" her father's eyes flickered to her and James back "Have you two slept together before?"

James looked dumbfounded and Lily looked shocked.

"By the look on their face Harry I don't they have." Laughed Sirius

Harry nodded "I just going to say that since you're going out and everything that you might make a little room and James sleep in Lily's bed."

"Well…" said a shocked Lily "If it's makes…room other than that we have no options,"

Harry nodded and then he said very fatherly like "No business what so ever, do you want understand."

"Yes Dad." She said and James nodded his head really fast as Sirius laughed and Remus poked him in the ribs.

Harry left saying something about the father being on the head table.

Lily sat down with James and a smiling Sirius and rolling eyed Remus.

"So..." smiled Sirius "Don't forget to put those Silencing Charm on tonight, because I really want some sleep and don't want Harry to catch you either for that matter."

Lily hit Sirius over the head and James said shrugging "I could just sleep on the floor, Lily."

Lily looked at James with a dumbfounded Sirius and Remus who knew very well that James would jump in any girls bed just to have a one night stand…maybe he didn't want to because he was in love with her.

"No…" she said patting down his suit "My floor is hard, I'll keep on my side and you'll keep on your side. Oh, I've have the side to the window just so you know."

James hesitantly nodded at the command. A Matthew stood up on the stage and said "I would like the new wife and husband to come on the dance floor for their first dance together married."

Petunia smiled while she got up and Vernon just grunted, he led her out on the dance floor but it looked silly with Vernon's big belly getting into the way. Petunia could close as she possible could to him.

One song passed then another one and then another when James asked "Want to dance?"

Lily nodded and James led her onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist and melting into her body easier then Petunia and Vernon could. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head near his throat, James spinning them around slowly.

James chuckled and his voice box vibrated against Lily's skull when he said "This is my kind of dance when you only have to do one thing."

Lily chuckled along with James "Me too, I don't like the waltz and any other long and fast songs."

"Lily…I'm glad I'm here."

Lily smiled

_Look at the stars; look at the shine for you and everything you do._

_Yeah, they were all yellow, I came along and I wrote a song for you and all the things you do._

_And it was called yellow and then I took my turn when a thing to done and it was all yellow._

_Yes you're beautiful… (Ye-ah bea-tif-ul)._

The song was coming to a slow end and Lily and James had not talked throughout the song because they didn't know what to say to each other.

_Look at the stars; look at the shine for you and everything you do._

The piano ended slowly and James untangled himself from her and lifted his head and smiled at her, he was going to come back and kiss her, he knew and she knew but he didn't make it because a arm went passed Lily and contacted with James throwing him on the ground and knocked his glasses off his face and bounce half way to the other side of the dance floor.

Lily turned around and saw Matthew who had pushed passed her and kneeled on front of James and starting hitting and kicking him. The music had stopped and both boys were wrestling on the dance floor.

"STOP IT!" yelled Lily at Matthew who was the only one throwing punches; James was trying to stop him.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT!" she yelled again

Sirius and Remus had up by now with most of the guests, Remus raced to get James's glasses, Harry raced to break them off. There were shouts from people to encouraging the fighting and some were protesting about it. There was blood on James's face, but Lily couldn't see properly for James was still trying to pry Matthew off but was having a hard time because he didn't have glasses on him.

Harry got Matthew off who looked pissed and Sirius help James sit up, he was bleeding from the nose and mouth and was going to have some bruises in the morning, Remus came forward and put his glasses on.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" yelled Harry looking at Matthew and James who wiping blood from his face.

"He started it," said Matthew pointing his finger at James. That made Sirius mad.

"ALL HE WAS DOING WAS DANCING WITH LILY AND THAT MADE YOU MAD AND DECIDED TO PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" yelled Sirius "WELL… I'M REALLY SORRY THAT HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DANCE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION" Sirius helped James and so did Remus putting one of James's around each of their shoulder and help him to the men bathroom to wash off the blood.

"I think it was time Matthew went home," said Whitney

Harry nodded "Yes, I would say the same for Lily, James, Sirius and Remus."

Vernon walked away with Matthew and Patrick and a smiling Petunia.

Lily runs after her father who was grabbing cloth to get rid of the blood off the floor.

"Dad," she said when she reached "James didn't do anything, he hadn't talked Matthew since we got back from Petunia dropping us off at home after we got off the train, and James hadn't done anything to get Matthew angry at him, James-"

"Whoa, Lily settled down I know, I was watching you and James dancing before" rinsing the cloth out of water "Matthew was just drunk and decided to pick a fight." He started walking to floor again and said "James would be in the men's bathroom getting fixed up by Remus and Sirius."

Lily nodded and stood still to watch her father bend over the blood and starting to clean it off. Lily wondered what was going on tonight.

She pushed open the men's bathroom door and saw Sirius and Remus on the floor with wet paper towels cleaning off James's blood, he had blood all over him and on his new suit and also he had bruises, he's glasses were screwed but were fixable.

"…Lily," said Remus looking up at her, getting up and putting the paper towel in the bin and grabbing a new one. "He isn't damage that bad."

"I…sorry," she said not knowing what to say.

"It should be that damn Marcher apologizing," said Sirius gently getting some of the blood off his nose. "Damn, I knew I should have bought my wand."

"You….promise….me….you….wouldn't," croaked James. Lily sighed knowing he was still alive and could talk.

Lily came in closer making the door close, she kneeled holding James's shoe.

"Yes I did promise," said Sirius standing up and throwing another paper towel in the bin.

Lily slide up to James's face, Remus had re-done when Lily was staring at him. His eyes flickered to hers and she smiled and he said "Hey beautiful."

She took the wet paper towel at of Sirius's hands and started to clean off the dry blood soothingly.

"Where's Marcher?" asked Sirius through his teeth.

"Dad is taking him home and when we've finished up here, mum is taking us home."

Lily run the towel on a sore bit and James winced "Sorry," she whispered.

"Lily….your…..dress…..is…..getting….blood….all….over…..it," whimpered James

Lily shook her head and said "I don't care,"

The door swung open and in stepped Kelly smiling sadly "Harry has taken Matthew and Patrick home, come on and I'll take you home."

Lily got out of the way, while Sirius and Remus helped James up and helped him to the car and to the front door.

Lily opened the door to her room and Remus and Sirius walked in, she quickly raced to pull down the blanket, she placed his PJs on the bed and said "You guys better help him into those, I'll be downstairs."

Sirius and Remus nodded, she closed the door and went downstairs to make hot chocolate, she was about to sit down at the table when Sirius and Remus came down, she nodded to the other two cups on the bench.

They sat down and opposite to Lily, who was resting her head on the table, she felt a hand on her head and she looked up and saw Sirius smiling at her.

"He'll be alright, he gets into much worse." he said, he nodded his head to Remus and said "How do you think he survives full moons,"

Lily rested her chin on the table and said "I was so scared when I knew it was Matthew punching James, I went him to stop…my heart was beating so fast, I never felt like it could."

Sirius and Remus smiled at her and Remus said "That's what happens when you're in love with someone."

Lily shook her head and said "Can someone please remind me why I fell in love with James?"

Sirius and Remus laughed and both said together "He wouldn't stop bothering you,"

Lily chuckled and yawned "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to put a pillow over Vernon's relatives if they start snoring on you, Remus you should know what that feels like,"

Remus smiled and nodded, Sirius hugged her goodnight and so did Remus. She made her way to the room and saw James's glasses on the bedside table, he was asleep, she got her PJs from her drawer and didn't care if James was watching or not, she changed, she turned air-con on after shutting all the window and doors and then she finally crawled into bed and placed her head gently onto James's stomach, she heard it lurch and then she heard James's did a little sleep moan before falling into asleep with a happy James and her.


	10. Thinking A lot

If you're holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time.  
**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**  
Spoken by Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 9 – **

Lily woke up in the middle of night to find James was not beside her, she quickly sat up and looked around and saw that her window door to the balcony was open and she knew that James had gone out to the balcony.

She pushed the blankets aside and got up slipping her slippers on her feet and putting her gown tightly on herself and peeked outside and saw James leaning forwards on the railings.

"…James?" she asked tentatively and the sound of her voice, he turned around quickly, she tried not to gasp at his face when she saw it, his cheek had a big purple bruise and his eye had swollen a bit.

"…Lily, what are you doing awake at this time of night?" he asked her

She smiled and said "I could ask you the same thing,"

He turned around, shrugged and said "I'm just thinking,"

She walked and rested beside him and leaned on the railing of the balcony "Thinking about what? May I ask?"

James shrugged "Things," he said and shrugged and then pointed to a little forest area where a little river was running "Does someone live down that way?"

Lily tensed before answering "Yeah, why?"

"There were fighting and yelling at each other before," he answered and Lily softened and James noticed that difference.

"They always are yelling at each other," she said "The neighborhood was going to see why they were always yelling but protection was put up,"

James narrowed his brow and said "Wizards and Witches,"

Lily nodded "The wife and so is the son but the father isn't…actually the son goes to Hogwarts," she said "But don't worry about it,"

James nodded and Lily said "Are you coming back to bed soon? The coldness next to me is what woke me up,"

James looked at her for a moment and nodded "Soon…very soon," he smiled "I have some more thinking to do,"

After a while Lily nodded and kissed his hair for she could reach since he was bending down to lean on the balcony railing and whispered "…Love you," before untying her gown and slipping out of her slippers and tucking herself neatly between the sheets and fell asleep….not feeling James coming to bed at all….

Lily woke up to knocking on her door that morning; she went to answer to see her mother at the door and she said

"I'm really sorry, Lily dear, but I just got this call…I really would like today off but Mrs. Lang had another stroke," said in a rushing voice

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Lily "You better go,"

Her mother kissed her on the cheek and left, she heard the closing of the door and then a slam of a car door and knew her mother was off.

She sighed before closing the door and looking around seeing that James was asleep, she grab some clothes and went for a shower before cooking a breakfast, she heard footsteps and looked up and saw Sirius still only in his boxers.

She cleared her throat and turned the bacon "Good morning, Sirius."

He smiled "Good morning, Lily….How's James?"

She shrugged "He has a purple bruise on his cheek and he has a swollen eye and saw him last night, he was on the balcony,"

He stretched and yawned and said "Well," he said in a demanding voice "I'm going for a shower and when I get back down here I want my breakfast and morning juice ready for me,"

Lily laughed and pushed him to the hallway as he laughed as well. After a while both Sirius and Remus came down both showered, she grab their plates and they sat down and started to eat. She sighed and said "I'll be back,"

She open her bedroom door and heard the rushed of water, her sight sorted out the bed and saw no James, so she knew that he was in the shower, she leaned against the door and said "James?"

"Yeah,"

"Breakfast is ready, if you want some,"

"I'll be down there soon,"

"Okay," and she left, she went to get his plate and walked out and placed it on the table.

Lily just had to laugh had all three wizards, she really knew they came from a pure-blood family, she had take them fishing and gave them a rode and they had looked at her weird and like she was stupid.

She had taught Sirius and Remus and now was onto James.

"…yeah…throw back," she pushed James arm back with the rode going back "And then just threw forward," she threw it forward and then the fishing string started reeling away "and then you just flick this back when you think the string as gone down enough," she flickered back the lock so the string didn't go any farther.

She grabbed his finger and placed on the string "You hold your finger here and when you feel a little pull on a little one, it a fish biting and then you reel it with that," she pointed to the reeler and he nodded "…But if you feel a big it's just the wave so just keep going,"

He nodded and again, she looked at him, he had used his wand to heal both his eye and his cheek. "That's good," she said smiling "No boyfriend of mine isn't going to know about fishing…"

He laughed "I'll just have to put up with it just like what you do with Quidditch,"

She smiled and him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him and nodded. She went to receive her fishing rode, baiting it and throwing into it in the water and placed her finger between the first hole and the reeler.

She waited…and waited…and waited until she could hear a scream from Sirius was holding the fishing rode and a fishing flipping and flopping on the ground, she stood up quickly and grabbed the string and lifted up the fish, she grabbed its scaly body and put her finger it mouth and play with the hook to make it come out, she threw it into her tackle box and grabbed some more bait while Sirius was showing off at Remus and James telling them how he caught a fish and they hadn't. She put the squid on the hook and passed it to Sirius again who threw his line out, she smiled.

"You're a natural," she smiled "Have you ever done something like this before?"

Sirius smiled sadly and shook his head and Lily smiled back at him and said "I'm going to change that," Maybe. "Teach ya and you could get in a competition and catch the biggest fish there is."

Sirius laughed and said "But for now, I'll keep to Quidditch,"

Lily nodded "Better off." She went back to her fishing rode which was being held by James who was staring down the bank at the opposite side.

"James, what's wrong mate?" asked Sirius looking at him.

James pointed and Sirius, Remus and Lily saw, there was Matthew, Patrick and some of their friends opposite side of the bank fishing.

Lily groaned "We better go,"

"Don't worry about it," said James "We were first, they shouldn't frighten us off,"

Lily smiled at him.

WAITING was so impatiently for Sirius and James, who had given on the fishing after an hour, Lily and Remus were the only ones giving it a go, James had catch one fish, Remus had caught two but poor Lily hadn't got anything yet.

James kissed Lily's shoulder "You know, you're going to get burnt,"

Lily nodded and said "We'll go soon,"

"…Why?" said a voice all too familiar "We even haven't said hi."

Sirius growled and said "You're not welcome here,"

"By you, of course, Lily hasn't wish me away yet," said Matthew looking smug

"GO AWAY!" yelled Lily "YOU HAVE LOST EVERY RIGHT, NOW GO AWAY.

"Now…now I haven't done anything wrong," his eyes flickering at James, he tilted his head at James, who scowled back.

Lily's smile was twisted, her eyes flickering to Sirius who was confused "You know Matthew you better go before that big black shaggy dog comes back looking for food, we just gave him a bone," she saw Sirius who was smiling, who went behind the tree.

"You're kidding," said Matthew smiling haughtily "You know I'm afraid of dogs so you just used that against me,"

James wrapped his arms around Lily when he saw Sirius in his dog form "OH MY GOD Lily," Lily and James stepped back and Remus raced to be beside them and Matthew and his brother and his friends looked at him and Remus said "It's the grim, in our world it's what you see before you go insane with horror,"

The dog barked and headed for the group of boy, growling showing its teeth, Matthew stepped back with a horror face on, stepping back every time Sirius took a step, Matthew started to run, when Sirius started to bark and step closer to him along with his friends, when they were at out eyesight and ear sight, Sirius turned back and they started laughing.

But for Lily it ended there, for her reel was going insane…she had caught a fish.


	11. A Drug

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

Sirius Black

**Chapter 10 – A Drug**

It had been two weeks after the little counter of shaggy black dog incident and the marauders with ever chance laughed about how Matthew was scared of it. Lily had explained that a black puppy had once peed on him while he was holding when he was little.

But, the incident didn't let Matthew, Patrick or their friends down. There was a little a ball where Lily's father had to attend and they were invited.

"Why do I have to go?" asked Lily

Her mother sighed for the fifth hundredth time and said "Because it would be rude not to go,"

"But—but-" stuttered Lily "You know why I don't want to go mum, do you remember what Matthew did to James," she said pointing upstairs where James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in her room.

"I do remember what Matthew done to James, Lily dear." She said softly "All you have do is avoid them anyway, Melinda and all your other friends will be there,"

Lily sighed and trotted up stairs, stomping harder with ever force going to tell the others that they had to get ready.

"I knew she would do this," said Harry coming into the kitchen and kissing his wife forehead.

"I hate Harry, what he did to her, why did they have to come back for?" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around Kelly and said "Don't worry about, if Lily and the boys stay out from Matthew and his brother and their friends it will be okay anyway Lily's other friends will be there, it will be good for her to see them again."

Kelly nodded and went to put her good sandals on. After an hour, everyone was in the car with a sulky Lily who was getting words from James saying that Kelly was right; however he received glares from her so he shut up.

James helped Lily out of the car and they walked hand in hand to the front doors where James whispered "They probably leave us now, that they know that you still love me,"

"Lily!" yelled Mrs. Marcher coming forward and kissing each of her cheeks

"Mrs. Marchers," said Lily pulling a smile "It's so…nice to see you again,"

She smiled and said "Oh! It's nice to see you again…I heard you were going to boarding school, so your father said," she waved her hand towards her father who was talking to her husband and then she winked "Maybe you and Matthew have a chance together again,"

Lily cleared her throat and pulled James to her "Mrs. Marcher, this James Potter, my boyfriend and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Mrs. Marcher looked at James with a raised eyebrow and then at Sirius and Remus.

"Well…not a good look is it," said Mrs. Marcher "But…my Matthew and Patrick is," she winked again at Lily who smiled…ever so sweetly.

"Yes…well too bad," said Lily walking away from her.

They just walked into the ball room when Sirius snorted and said "I'll give her a not look, she's just jealous that she's twice my age and can't get into my pants."

Remus rolled his eyes and said "Not everyone wants to get into your pants, have you ever considered that, Sirius."

Sirius narrowed his brow and said "both hers and yours motto just wound my ego."

"Don't worry about it, Sirius," said James "It'll be back in five minutes,"

Sirius smiled "You know me to well,"

James and Remus shook their heads at Sirius while someone yelled "LILY!"

Lily turned around and saw that Melinda was running towards them.

"Hey, Melinda." Said Lily hugging her back.

"Yo, Melinda," high fived Sirius

Melinda laughed and high fived him back "James and of course Remus."

They smiled back "Come on, everyone's waiting for you,"

Lily dragged James, Sirius and Remus along with Melinda, who stopped at a table with people sitting at it. Lily smiled.

"Hey, guys." She said hugging them.

"Hey Lily," they said back

"Guys and girls, this is my boyfriend James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," she smiled pointing to each of them.

"Is…" whispered a guy, his eyes darting to see if anyone was near "A wizard?"

Lily nodded and guys let out a 'wow!'

"James, Sirius and Remus, this Justin Melinda's boyfriend, Robert, Anthony, Brendan and Philip and these girls are Barbara, Elizabeth, and Veronica." She said pointing to each person has the boys shook hands.

"Lily dear," said Kelly walking towards them "Your father and I have to go to a little meeting thing, we will back in a moment, will you be okay?"

Lily nodded and Kelly smiled "Hello everyone,"

"Hey, Mrs. E." they all said back as Kelly started walking again.

"Well…" said Justin standing up "Us boys will sit here, while you girls make comfort here," the boys sat to the table next to them and Lily and Melinda slide into their table and Lily and saw that James, Sirius and Remus had kicked off with the boys well, she turned back to the conversation the girls were having.

"…If Liz didn't look at the gorgeous hunk Sirius, you and the boys would have been roaming around looking for us," said Barbara.

Lily smiled "Well, everyone is always noticing Sirius."

Liz giggled and waved over at the boys table, Lily turned saw Sirius with his most charming smiled and waving at Liz, he stopped when he spotted Lily who turned and saw everyone was looking at red Liz.

"What?" she asked innocently. Melinda shook her head slowly and held her hand and said "Well…Lily, we did bet that Liz would fall for Sirius in our fourth year, pay up when we go back to school."

Lily growled while Liz said "You knew that I would fall for him."

Lily and Melinda nodded as Veronica was looking at Remus.

Lily and Melinda giggled as she went red "No…it-he looks pale."

Lily turned and saw that indeed Remus who was speaking was pale and Melinda whispered "Must be full moon soon, is it Lily?"

Lily turned back and said "Must be, I don't, Remus would know, he keeps track of it."

The girls just stared at them weirdly and Barbara said "We'll just pretend we know everything you just talked about, aye?"

Lily nodded and said "Don't worry, it's just confusing,"

"Magic stuff?" asked Liz smiling

Lily and Melinda nodded; the girls had gotten past their jealous part in their third year and also with the boys also.

Veronica smiled and started blushing again said something that was something almost like a whisper "He is cute though,"

The girls laughed as she turned brighter red and said "SHUT UP!"

"What's with the amusement?" asked a voice

Lily turned her head and saw that James's head was resting on the top of the seats looking at the girls.

"Nothing," said Veronica quickly, brighter.

Melinda shrugged and said "Just catching up,"

James smiled and looked at Lily and said "Told you, you should have come up, you having fun aren't you?"

Lily nodded blushing as James smiled increased "What about you?"

"Sirius is explaining about Quidditch, I'm not allowed to, apparently,"

Melinda snorted and said "Wonder why!"

James ignored Melinda and continued to talk to Lily and say "I hear nothing at all, anyway it's good to know that you're having a good time." He paused and his gaze lingered to her lips before kissing them before turning back around quickly.

The girls giggled as Lily turned blushing more "Oh alright, shut up"

"Thank you," said Veronica smiling.

The girls and guys chatted a bit and Kelly and Harry hadn't returned yet.

"Does anyone want a drink?" asked Lily

They all shook their head and Lily said "I'll be back," she stood up and wondered to where the drinks stand was.

She was pouring a soda when a voice came into her head

"Lilydoll, I've been wondering when you'll be on your own,"

She turned around and placed a drink on the table and said calmly seeing it was Matthew "Matthew…why don't you talk to some other girl who actually might be interested in your voice."

Matthew narrowed his brow and said "Maybe, because the only girl, I want to be interested is right here,"

Lily shrugged and said "I can't see her," she stepped to the side but Matthew blocked. The light suddenly went dim and a slow song came on. Matthew suddenly grabbed her, making her hands between their bodies and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Let go!" growled Lily

"Shut up," said Matthew "All I want is a simple dance,"

"I don't want a simple dance, escpially with you."

Matthew dug his nails into her back harder and he lowered his voice with a hiss and said "Too bad, because that's just what we doing, whether or not you like it."

His free arm came and dragged her head back as he pulled a fist full of hair into his fist and he lowered his mouth onto his. The coldness swept into Lily and her blood. His nails were digging into her back harder than ever and his other hand was pulling her hair and his body trapped her hands that were, hardly, banging against his chest because of the closeness. He lifted his head and smirked smugly.

"Miss me, Lilydoll?" he asked.

Lily tried to shake her head but his hand stopped her and she choked out a 'no'

He snorted and turned her head to the seats where she saw that his mates and Patrick's were holding onto hers and James's, who were staring at them.

"What do you want?" she asked sacred.

He snorted, he looked around. "It's only me and you and our friends in here, all the adults are in a meeting."

It came as a shock to Lily and she said "You planed this,"

"Only half, I didn't plan the meeting."

His arm went tighter around her and again, he dug his nails in to her and she scream in pain, but she didn't get anything out, because his mouths in hers again. He lifted only a little off and said "James, doesn't look to happy, Lils, he might think you're enjoying it."

"I'm not!" she said pushing making his nails hurt more. Her fingers were wide on his chest. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled at him.

The hand from her hair went into his coat and he pulled out a needle and Lily's eye went wide and she starting shaking her head "No…no…please…no…no, please. Anything but this!" tears started pouring out of her eyes "Please," she said

Matthew smiled evilly and pushed the needle to see if it was working, Lily started moving, that made it harder for him. He pushed them against the nearest cold wall.

He grabbed her arm and Lily saw James's face, who was struggling against two people who were holding him and yelling looking at Lily. Lily, then saw Matthew pressed the needle to the skin on her arm and pressed the needle inwards, she felt the prick and then coldness, the drug taking over. She shook her head and again Matthew held it still with one hand as he put more into drug into Lily, she was screaming but it was like, no one was listening and then just before Matthew's mouth reaches her, there was a white light before blackness.

**I hope that was good enough, I admit, I've never experience drug like I've said on my biography. **


	12. What was it?

**I would like to thank my reviews.**

**Firelily28**

**Padfoot7Prongs**

**Lili-potter8907**

**Reader101**

**Thorn Wilde (thanks for the other review in my other stories, you're awesome.)**

**troublesome 4some**

**LadyKnightSusan**

**lunalulu22**

**brianna24**

**Dracosbabygrl**

**Inmydreamworld**

**I would like them very. Anyway I'll like to clear a few things up, inmydreamworld said that the drug that Lily was given by Matthew was ****heroin and that's not how they react to the drug. I'm glad she/he picks this up. Because I want to tell you the title said a drug not heroin, so there's a twist, like some other stories of mine. **

**Anyway on with the story. THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO!!! I HAD TO DELETE AND THEN DO IT AGAIN AND THEN DELETE AND THEN DO IT AGAIN! **

**Chapter 11- What was it?**

Lily blinked and she realised she was in a room that only had two seats in the entire room. She looked around and saw that there was a person sitting opposite; he had black hair and bright baby blue eyes smiling at her.

"Hello Lily, I've always wanted to meet you and now I have the chance," he said nodding his head "My name Jeremiah Potter or you would know me better as James Potter's grandfather,"

Lily narrowed her brow and said "James told me that his grandfather had died-"

"5 years ago, yeah, I know." He chuckled and leaned over a little and placed a hand on her knee and said "Do not worry, you're not dead, if that's what you're worried about,"

Lily swallowed and nodded "So…where are we?"

"We are half between death and life, here it let's you decide if you have unfinished business," said Jeremiah smiling

"You have unfinished business," stated Lily looking at him

Jeremiah nodded and said "I did and now I don't, because I've met you,"

Lily looked at him confused, "James told me about you, Lily - told me and his parents about what you were like, all the smart comments you gave back to him…things like that and I wanted to see what you were really like and now I have seen you, I can go."

Lily widen her eyes "What about me? What do I do? I can't just stay here?"

He held up a finger, smiled and said "Yes…yes… I'm sorry, you were bought here because when you woke up, you won't remember anything, we'll remember some things, but not a lot and I just wanted to warn you,"

Lily nodded sadly and said "What about James, will I remember James?"

He shook his head and said "No and James will take that hard, very hard, however, there is something in the wizardry world that can help with temporary memory lost, all the boys need is that needle and they will know what caused this,"

"Why would they need that needle for?" asked Lily feeling a tag to her skull

"There are different memory lost in the wizardry world and I think yours is just a temporary one if James, Sirius and Remus find the antidote, Remus is good with potions," he said 

"What do you mean potion, I was stab with a needle, a drug?" argued Lily 

He smiled and said "Yes, I know, but someone gave Matthew that needle, it wasn't him. You will understand what I mean when Remus founds out, I promise you,"

Lily nodded "I feel a tag,"

He nodded and said "They're bringing you around,"

&&&

"Is she waking up?" asked a voice

A voice that so familiar but she couldn't figure out who owned it. Lily opened her eyes slowly and then blinked to re-adjust to the lighting.

"Oh Lily dear, you're back," said the lady in front of her and Lily narrowed her brow and said "Who are you?"

The lady frowned and said "Lily, I'm your mother."

Lily narrowed her eyebrow and said "Really? I can't remember,"

A person moved from behind in a white coat and said "Lily, do you remember who I am?"

Lily shook her head "You must be a doctor,"

He patted her hand which was lying beside her side "I'm your doctor Lily, remember, I'm Michael,"

Lily narrowed her brow to think and she couldn't come up with anything "No, I don't remember, I'm sorry,"

"No," shook his head "It's quiet alright," he smiled "I need you to answer a few question if you remember,"

Lily nodded

"What you were doing before you collapsed?" he asked

Lily racked her brain to think, but she couldn't remember "I can't remember, probably doing something I shouldn't,"

Michael chuckled and asked "Do you feel lousy?"

"A little bit, like I'm supposed to be remembering something, but I just can't reach what I have to remember,"

Michael nodded and he said "Before you collapsed, do you remember anything about being pricked by a needle,"

Lily closed her eyes and Jeremiah was there talking without sound "I'm supposed to remember a needle,"

"Do you kind of remember a needle?"

"Sort of," she said still with her eyes closed "Something sharp going into my skin."

"Yes…yes," he said and Lily opened her eyes

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in with a clipboard "Doctor, this just arrived; it's Lily Evans's blood test,"

Michael nodded, walked over and looked at it, "Thank-you," and the nurse left.

He looked at it again and said "Well…she's clear, no such drugs in a blood system, but her friends saw, that he insert a needle into her and there were sure if was probably heroin." He shrugged "This is messed up, there's nothing we can use to her and her memory loss,"

"SHE'S WHAT!" asked the lady and Lily looked between the doctor and her 'mother'.

"Lily has memory loss, face it, she doesn't remember you or me," he looked down again and said "Something weird, there's nothing normal in that needle, there was crocodile's tooth, monkshood, and shrivelfig and daisy roots," he screwed up his nose "Yuk! What a sick-o,"

Her 'mother' stood up and said "I'll bring her friends around and see if she's remembers anything about them,"

Michael put down the clipboard on the edge of the bed and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets "Yes, that's a good idea and maybe someone could tell me about the things inside that needle."

Her 'mother' turned back to her and said "Sweetheart, I'm just going to ring your father and see if he can pick up your friends, ok?"

Lily just nodded her head and thought it would just be good to follow along to what the people said.

Lily closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow when the door burst open

"LILY!" people shouted when Lily opened her eyes.

&&&

James, Sirius, Remus and Melinda and the others were about to go in Lily's door when Michael came up.

"Hello," he greeted them "I'm Michael, Lily's doctor, I was wondering if we could go into the next room and speak about a few things before going in and annoying Lily,"

They nodded and they followed him into the next room.

"Well…" he said "…This is just the waiting room, but this will have to do, now…"

Michael asked the same question he asked Lily and they shook their heads and nodded and answered.

"So…How is she?" asked Melinda

"Good" answered Matthew

Melinda narrowed her brow and said "What's up?"

Michael shrugged and said "Nothing is up as you put it,"

"I know you, and I know when something is wrong? So what's wrong?"

"Um…Lily's blood came back as clear, but I got the needle check out and its result came back with Lily's blood and something was weird in that needle,"

"Can I have a look?" asked Remus

Michael passed him the clipboard

Remus's eyes skimmed the paper and then he swore.

"Remus!" said Melinda

Remus shook his head and said "Look at this!" he said passing it to Melinda who looked at and said "What kind of thing is that?"

"It's a temporary memory loss potion; someone in our world gave it to Matthew to give to Lily,"

"But who?" asked James "There mustn't be a single witch and wizards for miles,"

Melinda shook her head "No, there's a family near Lily's house and that's the only one for miles,"

"Hello!" said Michael waving his hand around "Can you clue me in, I'm the doctor."

Melinda shrugged and said "In the needle it wasn't a drug, it was potion from the magic world. A temporary memory loss potion, a bet you that she doesn't remember you does she?"

Michael nodded his head "Yes, she doesn't know who her mother or me were,"

Melinda nodded her head and said "Yeah, it doesn't surprise me, that's means she wouldn't remember anyone of us,"

"So," shrugged Liz "Is there a cure?"

"Yeah," said Michael waving his hand towards Liz "And possibly can we get it within a few days,"

Sirius snorted and said "Of course, there is a cure-but getting it self, well that's a different story altogether,"

"Can't you get it from your doctor or something?" asked Michael

"No," said James shaking his head "Memory loss potions are stash away from public eyes, so that's why they would be in Unspoken Department in the ministry, so-even if we could, we couldn't get the cure until at least weeks,"

Michael sighed and said "Ok, I'll need you guys and girl to fix the cure and how to get it, this Unspoken Department sounds dangerous…well that's it, I guess you can visit Lily, she's next door."

"Thank-you," said Melinda smiling walking out the door

&&&

Lily woke up with a groan, she had a headache.

It had been a week since her 'friends' and her 'boyfriend' came to visit her. They all looked sad at her when she couldn't remember their names. The boy with glasses who was her 'boyfriend' was the saddest of them all. She felt a big guilt in the stomach because she didn't who he was and it felt important.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she had slept passed dinner time and well into the night, she saw the nurse had put her dinner on the side table near the sleeping guy. Lily widened her eyes when she first saw him and then realized it was her 'boyfriend', a small smile performed on her lips.

She sighed and looked around the room and saw that people must have been here while she was sleeping because of all the chairs placed around her room.

"A lot of people care for you," said a voice that made Lily jump

She looked around and saw that he was awake. "I scared you, I'm sorry."

"I-it's ok-ay," she stuttered "I wa-wasn't expecting y-you to wake up,"

He nodded and said "and I was expecting you to wake up in the middle of the night,"

Lily nodded slowly and the boy nodded towards the food, which he was pulling of the table "This is for you try to eat it,"

She took it off him, brushing her fingers against his with a slight sparkle.

"T-thank-you," she smiled

"Don't mention it," he smiled back as he pushed her little table to the bed and she placed the tray onto the table.

She had just swallowed her pumpkin and said "I'm sorry; I've forgotten your name again,"

He looked down before looking up again with neglect in his eyes and face and then adding a counterfeit smile before saying "James…James Jeremiah Potter,"

She smiled and said "It's a nice name,"

"Thank-you," he smiled again with the counterfeit.

"You know," said Lily looking at him "You shouldn't smile unless you mean it or there's nothing to mean about it. It would just be a feature, you're doing."

James's smiled slipped off his face and Lily added sadly "I-I'm sorry," she pushed the table away from her and said "I-I'm suppo-supposed to be t-this p-person-" and she started to cry.

James lift her up as he slide into her bed and place her onto his lap as he rocked her back and forth "It's okay," he assured "You'll have your memory back in no-time,"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face into the nook of his neck, still continuing he said "It's going to be okay, you shouldn't be worried, everything is just going to be fine, you'll see…we'll get your cure. I promise as if it's the last thing I'll do."

James listened as Lily's sobs stopped and her breathing softens and he knew she was asleep. He lied back bring her onto of him, her face in his neck, her small fragile body on his stomach and her legs twisting into his.

He sighed and he knew this was going to be a long cure ahead, as he closed his eyes and knew he was going to be in trouble when he woke up but it didn't matter because he was with Lily and Lily needed him tonight and he smiled as he thought that he was there for her when she did.

But would she recover for his proposal? And if not, what would be the input?

**Another chapter done and uploaded. Stay tune for the next one**

**Until then. Bye-bye.**


	13. Where Two Sides Meet

**Chapter 12 – Where two sides meet.**

The man in all black leaned against the tree. He had done what he was supposed to do; now he was waiting for another man to return.

"Wipe the smirk off your face," said a deep-voice

The smirk on the man's face slipped off suddenly as he pushed himself off the tree and looked around.

"Who's there? Come out or else—"

"Or else what?" asked the voice "Or punch me, I can do you more pain then you can do to me,"

"Come out, damn it," shouted the man pointing his finger to the ground.

A shadow moved away from the tree and revealed another person in baggy black clothes.

"Your mother still doesn't buy you stuff," said one of the man. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

A sneered showed on the other man's face. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Told me!" the other one protested. "I did it because I wanted to do it."

The sneer didn't disappear from the man who was still a shadow with the tree "Good."

"What was it?"

"What's what?"

"That thing you gave me, to give to her?"

The man tilted his head before straightened it and turning around, he bowed his head and said "Wouldn't you like to know?" before disappearing.

The first man run to the tree but the second man had already disappear, he run his hand through his hair and cursed. Damn him to hell. They both hated the person. But why wouldn't he tell him, what it was? The man turned around and headed for the road. His stomach aching, not because of guilt of what he did, just because he didn't know what he gave the person. He did his job all he did was to wait.

**I hope you like. i think you might know who it is, but I don't want to give the I.D away just yet. **

**Thanks **


	14. Curing The Soul Is Better

**I'm back and I'm ready for another chapter.**

**If you haven't read any other of my story, don't worry, but please do have a look, I finished my first fanfic the other day and quiet proud of myself and the way it turned out. Even though I did have a lot of writer's block, but nothing like this story.**

**Anyway, I have 4 more and would like you to read them and enjoy them, if not don't worry about it, some other time. I do hope enjoy this chapter. **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY BE LITTLE PARTS BECAUSE I WANT TO GET THE CURE HERE AND DONE WITH. THIS WILL ONLY BE LITTLE SCENCES BETWEEN LILY AND OTHERS. **

**Thank-you**

**Chapter 13 – Curing The Soul Is Better.**

"…and we're done…" said Melinda smiling leaning back

Lily was getting a make-over by Melinda, who she found out was one of her friends and a fellow witch like her.

Melinda grabbed a mirror beside her off the bed and put it in front of Lily. She had done Lily's hair to be all fizzy and put all the powdery things on her cheeks to make them a little redder then usual.

"You look gorgeous as always," smiled Melinda at Lily "James would love it,"

"Would he?" asked Lily blushing, even though Lily didn't remember anything about James, she was falling for him all over again.

"Lily Evans!" squealed Melinda "Are you falling for Mr. James Potter again, this is too sweet,"

Lily looked down and asked "Is that a bad sweet or a good sweet?"

Melinda put a finger on her chin and said "No, it's a good thing; James would love to know that you love him more,"

Lily started to get tears in her eyes and said "I wish I can remember things and looking at him, I wish I can remember things about being with him and all that stuff,"

Melinda smiled and said "Once we found your cure, you'll remember everything and then you're going to blush all over again and wish you never fallen for him again, because it was shameful the last time," she finished with a little chuckle from the throat.

Lily tilted her head and said "Was it funny last time?"

"Something like that," she said smiling "…Now," she said leaning forward again "…Let's try your hair a different way…"

&&&

"This…isn't…fair…" coughed Lily waving her hands about in the air to get rid off the smoke.

"I'm loving it," laughed Sirius helping Lily with the smoke "Someone's actually losing to me,"

Lily waved the last bit of smoke away and said "You mean to tell me, that you are actually bad at this game,"

Smiling Sirius nodded and said "Every time I was beaten, I would go to you to see if wanted to play but I could never get you to play with me and now I know why,"

"Yeah!" protested Lily narrowing her brow "You wait until I'm better, I'll get you."

"I'll hold you to that," he promised placing down the first card

"Yeah," agreed Lily placing the second card down. "I'll remember that,"

Sirius laughed as his fifth card burst "I think I just jinxed myself,"

"I think you did too," smiled Lily at Sirius

"Oh," he huffed "You didn't have to agree,"

Lily laughed as she leaned forward on her bed to pat Sirius on the shoulder and said "Can you tell me more about the marauders?"

Sirius raised a eyebrow and asked "Why? I've never heard of the great Headship Lily Evans wanting to hear a story about the four misbehaved boys…but your wish is my command, what would you like to hear, Lily?"

Packing up the cards, she shrugged "Whatever suits you,"

Sirius tapped his finger to his chin and pretends to think and said "I've got it, how about the time; we try to convince you and Melinda into sneaking into Hogsmeade with us,"

Nodding, Lily asked "What's Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade," smiled Sirius bouncing on the bed excited "Is the coolest town, you've ever been in, it's near the school we go to and we're allowed out every third weekend or something like that whenever you and James think we should go to the town."

"Anyway, you had been dating James for a month and we as in me, James, Remus and Peter thought it was time to see if you could prove yourself as a marauder long time girlfriend material, so me and the other approach, you and Melinda in the common room when Friday night and asked if you wanted to sneak into Hogsmeade with us and as usual you started to telling us that we're seventh years and should start setting a sample for others,"

"Remus pointed out that, it was night and there were no other years awake and you should relax and again, you try to gain power and you asked James to handle this situation and say there was no-way they were going out. James just smiled and tries to convince you as well. I had to laugh, anyway long story short. We finally convinced you to come and while complaining, though in the morning you said you had the time of your life, even though you couldn't remember it because we got drunk, but we ended up having detention because we got caught and none of us can remember that part."

Lily laughed and said "It must have been a fun night,"

"It sure was," said Sirius "Ok. Let's play snap again,"

"Sirius! I just packed it up," Lily yelled smiling.

&&&

"_Everything you need to know about the Wizardry World by Rowan Malware," _Lily read out aloud.

"Yeah," said Remus shrugging "I thought you might like something to read about the world, you can't remember."

"Thank-you," smiled Lily hugging Remus, she turned to put it on her nightstand "I'll read it tonight before I go to sleep,"

"It tells you all about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade," said Remus shrugging again "Something I thought you like to know,"

Lily smiled and said "Sirius told me, the time when all four of you tried to convince me and Melinda to sneak into Hogsmeade for a drink and we end up having detention,"

Remus chuckled "I think that I was the only one sober at the time,"

Lily smiled "Really?" she tilted her head and blinked "I thought you were the sensible one, just by looking at you."

Remus shrugged "A lot of people think that and what they don't realise is that I could by just like Sirius and James…" he trailed off and shrugged "…but I like studying better,"

Lily smiled and "I think you're very nice,"

"Thank-you," smiled Remus nodding

Lily leaned forward and traced a scar with her finger and asked "How come that you have scars all over your face?"

Remus paled and his eyes sadden and said "When you get your memory back, you'll know why, but now it's not important."

"Oh." said Lily looking at him "I said something bad, haven't I?"

Remus shook his head and said "No, you haven't, it's just me I haven't learnt to deal with it that's all."

"Oh," said Lily shrugging "I hope you will because by the look of you, you really deserve to have a good life ahead,"

Remus smiled "Thanks, Lily."

Lily just smiled and said "Your Welcome,"

&&&

Lily giggled as James wiped a bit of chocolate from the corner of her mouth and wiped it off against the chocolate wrapping.

"Thank-you," said Lily smiling up at him.

James shrugged and said "Don't mention it, it's my duty,"

Lily dropped her head, but tilted it back up and looked up at him. "You remind of someone, you do."

James looked up at Lily with big eyes and leaned forward putting his hands on her knees "Maybe, you're just remembering stuff,"

Lily tilted her head "Really, I don't think so," she said shaking her head "You just look like someone but I think it wasn't you,"

"Really?" asked James leaning back again smiling "The only person who I looked like is my grandfather Potter."

"Jeremiah," said Lily suddenly

James blinked and smiled "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Don't know," she said "It just seem like the right name to say," she shrugged "That's all,"

James shrugged and said "Well, we only got a couple of more days and you'll be back to normal," and then he smiled.

Lily smiled and said "Do you miss me?"

James shook his head and said "You're right here, how can I miss you?"

Lily sighed and said "You know what I mean,"

James dropped his head and said "Yes, I know. Yes, I miss you, I miss everything about you, but, you'll be back to normal soon anyway, and then we can just think of this as a memory, that's all."

Lily leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek and then back again.

"What was that for?" asked James smiling "As I record, you never kissed me first."

Lily shrugged "I don't know," all she could do was smile "Remus told me that you and I are Heads of the school, what's that?"

James shrugged "We just arrange stuff around the school, like outings and things and balls."

Lily nodded "Maybe after holidays, we should have a ball."

James's lips curved up "Maybe, we'll see, I'll Dumbledore, see what he says."

**There you go one last chapter.**


	15. The Antidote

**A/N: I'm back. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Here's my next chapter.**

The ones who never fail are the ones who never try

Unknown

* * *

**I would like to thank the following reviewers (who keep this story going):**

AmandaPanda82891 – Thanks for the review.

weheartdumbledore224 – Thanks for the review.

brianna24 – Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter was long enough for and I promise you, you will get to see who the men were soon enough. In about two more chapters.

Padfoot7Prongs- Thanks for the review. I reckon that Matthew was thick as well if he didn't know what was in it. I'll give you a hint. Matthew did know who gave to him though. I wanted to say that I'm glad that I'm your first person who put your name up there for the review thanks.

dracosbabygrl – Thanks for the review.

Thorn Wilde – Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you LOVE this story and I hope I can keep going for you. I feel pretty bad writing that Lily doesn't remember who James is! But this chapter is better and in later chapter, yes, Matthew will get into trouble.

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic – Thanks for the review and the beta(er) thing.

brianna24 – Thanks for the review. I feel also feel sad for James.

xscarredforlifex – thanks for the review.

oliver james troy – thanks for the review.

risaroo852 – thanks for the review and I hope you read more of the story. Thank you for saying it was a good story!!!

AND I WANT TO SAY, TO WHO EVER I MISSED. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!! AND PLEASE ACCEPT A LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ME!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The antidote.**

Jake Potter walked down the corridor and turned left to the Department of Magical Potions and Approval.

"Jake," shouted one of his mates Royce.

"Royce, do you have the potion, I need?" he asked as he stepped in Royce's office

Royce pulled out a bottle of potion and handed it to Jake who put it in his robe pocket. "Everything is made and approved, I hope your son's girlfriend, gets better,"

"Thanks,"

Royce waved his hand in air "However, you'll need some of the sample of what she took and then a full investigation,"

Jake nodded "I'll see what I can do," and he left.

&&&

James watched Lily as she slept for the morning. He looked up when he heard Michael protesting about something.

"No sir- I can not-You can not-"

James and Melinda looked at each other before Melinda got up and opened the door to Michael blocking the door from a man, who had un-tidy black hair and brown eyes.

"Dad?" said James standing up but not letting go of Lily's hand.

Michael looked at James and then the man in front of him "You're Mr. Potter's father?"

The man nodded and he asked "You're one with the antidote?"

He nodded again and Michael put his hand down and relaxed "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me," said the man. He held a hand and said "Mr. Jake Potter,"

"Dr. Michael Park, Lily's doctor," said Michael moving aside to let Jake inside and closing the door.

Jake stopped and looked at Lily who was on the bed and then he looked at his son "I understand what you mean,"

James smiled and sat back down.

Jake got the bottle out of his robes and passed it to Michael "Here it is, it'll take Lily about a day and half to get her memory, she'll have a rough night tonight, so don't expect her to sleep tonight,"

Michael took the bottle and said "I just give it to her,"

Jake nodded and said "We're not that different from your world,"

Michael looked away before saying "I didn't mean to-"

"No offense taken," Jake cut him off, he looked around the room and saying "The potion Department at my work, needs a sample of the potion she had taken, so we got have full investigation."

Michael blinked at him before Melinda said to him "Mr. Potter needs a blood sample of what Lily got into her blood, so they can do an investigation, because it is their system to do it," Michael nodded before leaving the room.

Melinda held out her hand to Jake "Hello, Mr. Potter, my names is Melinda; I'm Lily's best friend and known James since first year of Hogwarts,"

Jake shook her hand and Michael walked back in with papers and little bottle and handed it to him. "That's all, we got on Lily,"

Jake nodded and tucked in his robes. James walked towards his father and when both men stood beside each other, you could see they were related.

"Are you sure, it's the right cure?" asked James worriedly

Jake reached a hand to James's hair and said "I'm sure; I had a very good friend, look into."

James nodded biting on his lower lip and Jake said "I have to go, I'm sorry I can't stay, I'll tell your mother you said hello and I hope you are good-mattered, to Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James nodded as his father turned to Michael and said "My friend's department will be in touch with you within the next few days, in case it was a muggle who gave Lily the potion, if not, the department will say so,"

Michael nodded and closed the door behind him and Jake.

Melinda giggle and all three boys looked at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, she walked up to James and ruffled his hair and said "You do look like your father,"

James shook his head, but rushed to Lily's side as she stirred and so did Melinda.

An hour later, Michael came back in with the potion and fed it to Lily, Michael gave them permission – if they wanted to – that they could stay the night and they just nodded their heads.

Sirius had fallen asleep first then Melinda and then Remus and but James refused to fall asleep when Lily was in pain and in tears.

"I-it hurts," she said grabbing her hair and pulling at it while kicking her feet.

James grabbed her hand that was pulling at her hair and held it tight as she started to kick in pain.

"P-please, Li-Lily," said James, tears threatening into his eyes "I-It's going to be okay,"

"Y-you've g-g-ot to ma-ke –it stop," she cried

James tried to lift her, so he got sit behind her, but she winced and he lowered her again and so he sat beside on the bed "It's going to stop, in a little while. Ok?"

Lily closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the pain. She didn't know why it was happening. Why was it hurting?

"W-Why is it hurting?" she asked James through tears.

James stretched down on the bed, pulling Lily; it was comfortable for a second before Lily started squirming again from the pain.

James sighed and said "The antidote is going through all body again and through, finding all your memories again and sometimes it also make your pain remember, so you're kind of going through all your pain again,"

Lily opened her eyes again and her green eyes were filled with tears, as she grabbed James's hair and pulled. James gritted his teeth as she pulled harder, he relaxed at once, when she did.

"S-sorry," she said.

James shook his head "its okay," as he patted the back of his head.

"A-are you- you sure that this cure going to work,"

"Positive," said James

"Will I remember now?"

James thought for a moment before saying "I don't know,"

Lily's body tensed up and James leaned forward to supply her with his hair and she pulled harder then before. James leaned back once it was over but Lily pulled him forward and said "I'll see you in the morning, than, James," and kissed him.

James cupped Lily's face and pulled away and saw that her breathing had slowed down and she had fallen asleep, only her body tensed every often. However James refused to sleep just in case Lily would wake up again.

&&&

James heard the slightest giggle when he woke, but he didn't open his eyes. There were a few giggles and chuckles as he went to brush off the annoying thing off his nose. There were more giggles and laughs, he grumbled as he turned over onto his side. Something was missing. He snapped his eyes opened and saw Lily smiling down at him, but this smile was different from the pass few weeks, this one was full of life.

"About time, sleepyhead it's nine o'clock in the morning," she said

James smiled and stretched across the bed. "Good morning beautiful,"

"Why thank you! Jamesie-poo," said Sirius bending over him, brushing a feather across his nose. James snatched it away and said "That's why my nose was weird,"

Laughter erupted in the room but nothing bet, Sirius bark laugh "I've been doing it for an hour,"

James sat up, making the bed blanket to drop to his legs; he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and saw that Melinda, Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Michael were in the room.

James rubbed the back of neck "My neck hurts,"

Lily shrugged and said "It would the way you were sleeping last night,"

James and Lily's gaze connected and James saw the life in Lily's eyes not like before where it was just empty green, it took awhile before both to look away from each other and after there was awkward tension.

Michael and Mr. and Mrs. Evans went outside to sign the paper for Lily to be release and then they were on their way, after Michael gave Lily a few words and she came out blushing.

"I don't want you doing too much Lily," said her mother when they walked into the front door.

"Yes, mum." Smiled Lily

"…I just want you to rest and keep up your strength; you can do something tomorrow…"

Lily smiled and nodded and went to sit on the couch and her father put on a video and everyone watched a movie.

Kelly went to make lunch and Harry put on another movie and that's what they did all day long.

At nine, Harry and Kelly went upstairs to go to sleep and later on, Remus headed up.

James leaned over Sirius after twenty minutes later and shook his shoulder.

Sirius swatted his hand away and mumbled "I didn't do it,"

Lily and James laughed and James bent down and said "Of course you did, Padfoot."

Sirius groaned and leaned on his head on his hand a little more, James shook him harder and he woke up

"Paddy, I think it's time to go bed for you," stated James

Sirius looked between James and Lily and smirked and stood up, grinning "Of course, I'll leave,"

Lily watched him go and said "He is weird,"

"Most of the time," said James before turning on the T.V screen.

Lily moved over to James and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "You know, this is our first time together today,"

James nodded and said "I know,"

Lily placed a kiss to James's neck and said "How's your hair?"

James chuckled and asked "You remember that?"

Lily nodded against his shoulder as he said "It's alright,"

"It's really nice that you let me pull your hair last night," she admitted

James shrugged, which her head bobbed up and down "You were in pain, it didn't matter at the time I just wanted you _out _of pain."

Lily put her leg of James's' knee and snuggled up closer, putting James's arm around her neck. "When do I get a nickname?"

James turned his head and said "What do you mean?"

Lily shrugged making James's arm to up before down. "Well…you and your friends get nickname because of the special thing, you have. You and I have a special thing I was thinking we should have a name thing,"

James raised his eyebrows at Lily before saying "If that's what you want,"

Lily brushed her lips against James's ear and whispered "I like J. for you,"

James turned his head and their lips connected. James's hands went to Lily's hair, as Lily wrapped her hands around his neck, James broke away and said "This is not a good idea, you're tried and so am I and you just out of hospital and you just out you're memory back,"

James grabbed her and lifted her "It's time to go bed," walking to the T.V, he bent over and turned off it, before walking to Lily's room and tucking her in.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" asked Lily as he kissed her forehead.

James shook his head and said "No, Flower. You just got out of hospital, you need your rest," he took a breath in before saying "…and I think your parents wouldn't have approve if they found on the couch the next morning, with our clothes on the floor,"

James kissed Lily's forehead again before saying "Night Flower."

Lily smiled and said "Goodnight J. it's good to be back with you,"

James stopped at the door with his hand on the doorknob for a moment before opening and closing it and going to bed.

* * *

**There's another chapter and Lily's memories is back, but her troubles aren't over.**


	16. Who Did

**Here's another chapter, i hope you like and i'm will try to update quicker, but school is closer and we have to go get our uniforms and books and stuff like that. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADDS...**

**Chapter 15: Who did?**

**

* * *

**

It was midday when the brown old swooped and landed on the kitchen table. Lily and the others exchanged glances before Lily took the note off the owl and read the letter.

_Dear. Miss. Lily Evans_

_The Department of Magical Potions and Approval, have found out which potion was given to you._

_The potion is called 'Mind Lost Potion', it allows the user to lose their mind until they drink the antidote for it. This brew that was given to you was in a form of a needle, which can be used like this, but only on purpose. Department of Magical Potions and Approval and along with Mr. Jake Potter will be casting a full investigation into this matter, if you can give us any information to us we would appreciate it. We, also, required statements from your friends and parents to make our investigation easier and quick._

_The reason for our investigation is that one of the potions in another (important) department went missing and we believe that the potion that was given to you was the missing one, this potion can be dangerous in the wrong hands and we need to know who was the person to have stolen it and what was his (her) use of it was. _

_Thank you Kindly,_

_Royce Wards._

Lily back up and looked at James "They're doing a full investigation,"

James shrugged and Sirius stepped in and said "It's in their job, it was because it was in a muggle place and it was a potion from our world, they have to cover it up with something, saying something like a new drug coming out or something,"

Lily nodded and folded the letter and put it on the fridge.

"So what does it mean?" asked Harry

"Aurors will come over and just question us about what happen, that's all" said Remus shrugging.

"Aurors?" asked Kelly confused.

"We call them police," said Lily

Harry and Kelly nodded and Sirius looked confused "We, all, know that Matthew gave it to you but who the hell gave it to him,"

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Well, muggles have a government and so do we – wizards and witches – also have a government so we can hide from muggles," said Sirius and then he sighed "Even for us, ages wizards and…" he gestured towards Lily "…witch its hard to get in, so it's going to be pretty hard for Matthew, who has no magic in his bloodline its going to be harder, because he doesn't even know where the entrance is…heck…even I forget,"

Harry scrubbed a hand along his jaw and said "So, you're saying that someone that is a witch or a wizard gave it to Matthew, to give it to Lily?"

Sirius, James and Remus shared guilty glances before Sirius shrugged and said "Yeah, it looks that way,"

"Oh…there is a boy who goes to Hogwarts too," said Kelly pointing behind her shoulder "…His name is…"

"Not required in this…mum," said Lily quickly looking at her mother. James and Sirius looked at her.

"But Lily dear, he could help us," said her mother

"Forget it," said Lily looking out the window and along the trees, "Just forget it,"

Kelly looked at daughter and said "Ok," dragging out the symbol "I'll be in the kitchen," walking into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Lily and said "Your mother is right, you know, he could help us."

Lily breathed in and out and said "Me and him do not talk anymore,"

"That's bad, considering how his parents treat him," he said, he looked at his watch and said "I have a meeting with…our police, so I'll catch you later,"

"What?" asked Lily walking after her father down the hallway.

"When you were transfer to the hospital, your mother and I rung the police to see this thing with the needle, because everyone was around you by the way time we got to you,"

Lily nodded as her father kissed her on the head and left.

"Who's he, Lily?" asked Remus

Lily turned around and looked confused

"You and your parents were talking about a boy who went to Hogwarts, who is he?" asked Sirius

"No one," answered Lily "No one at all, now if you excuse me, I'm a bit hot so I'm going to go for a quick shower," as she stepped passed the boys and upstairs.

She turned on the shower, stripped her clothes and hopped into the shower and let the water go down her back. She leaned forward to the wall and let her head rest on the wall and started to think.

Why would someone want her to forget her memories? Why would someone do to extreme to do it? Why would someone be that cruel? Who knew Matthew to give it to him to give it to Lily? She closed her eyes and soaped herself down and washed it away when she knew the answer. The boy from Hogwarts….Snape.

Severus Snape knew enough people to get into the ministry of magic and get away with the potion. Matthew was scared of Snape because of how Snape looks, dark and evil.

But why would Snape want to hurt Lily? But the real question. Even though, their friendship broke up over two years ago, was she going to tell the Aurors, that Snape, who lived down the road, could have done it?

Stepping out of the shower, Lily dried herself wrapping herself into the towel; she already knew the answer to her question. Of course she wouldn't. Why? It wasn't in her will to.

Once she stepped out of her bathroom, she was grabbed, stumbling against the person's chest for a moment she looked up to see James and to see that he was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me, Snivellus lived near you?" asked James

Lily tried to pull herself out of his squeeze but she couldn't. His grip was like iron.

"Because you never asked," Lily snapped back.

James put his hands into Lily's hair and said "That's what I didn't ask,"

Lily closed her eyes and said "Because I know you would react this way,"

James let Lily go and said "You have a point there," he walked to the bed and looked down "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

James looked up and was shocked for moment, before swallowing and said "You've got to tell the Aurors that Snape lives down the road," before looking down again.

"I-I can't," said Lily

"Why not?" asked James finding the floor interesting.

"Because…it wouldn't be fair,"

James stood up and said "Would it be fair, if you find out that Snape gave the brew needle to Matthew and told him what to do and Matthew did it, I can't find that fair so please…tell me what _you _fair about it,"

Lily swallowed and said "…Sev-Severus told m-me things and h-he helped with H-Hogwarts and if I say I think that he was involved in this, it wouldn't be fair because the things he did for me and then I just turned on him like that,"

James stared at the carpet and said "What happened?"

"Huh?" asked Lily wrapping her towel around her tighter, she never had been this nude in front of James.

"Why don't you talk to Snape anymore?" asked James

Lily shrugged and said "In our fifth year, you remember after our Defense against the Dark Arts OWLs?"

James nodded "Where I lifted him in the air?"

"Yeah, when he called me a mudblood," said Lily sitting on the bed next to James "It was the first time he called me that but he had been calling everyone else it that night he came to apologise to me but I told him that I didn't like the people he, sometimes, hung out with. I told him that he had chosen his future and I was doing mine but it wasn't the same one as his. I told him I was sorry that the friendship didn't work out and just went back inside the common room."

"Oh." was the only reply she got. Lily looked at him, he had his head in back of his palms of hands and looking down at the floor, she shrugged for no reason in particular and said "I think around our third year that it wasn't going to work, but I stuck by him because of what he live is when he's home,"

"Why?" asked James

"Because his father is a muggle and he doesn't believe in magic or anything to do with magic and his mother can't help that because she's a pure-blood and his father likes to abuse his mother and when he was little, you would see him with bruises and cuts on him and clothes that were too big for him, after he went to Hogwarts, he wouldn't cut too many cuts and bruises on him because his father knew that Snape could do a hex on him, because of all the books he brought home and when he went to Hogwarts after being with his father, he had you and Sirius to deal with."

James looked at Lily and said "I never knew,"

Lily tilted her head and said "Yeah, I know that only person that knows is me, not many people pay attention to where he lives because of all the screaming and the noises like someone falling down a staircase,"

"That's what I heard the other night, when I asked you if someone lived behind those trees, I heard some guy yelled and then there was someone hitting something hard." Said James looking out of the window and then towards Lily and then back at the floor. Lily touched James's arm lightly and looked at the floor before saying "Trust me, James, no matter how evil Snape can be, no matter what you think of him, he didn't do it, it's not Snape."

James sighed "How do you know?" looking at Lily's hand on him, he saw her tilted her head and smiled "I'm Lily, I know these things,"

James laughed and hunched his shoulder a moment later "If you think that Snape wasn't involved, don't say anything but just so you know the Ministry has tabs on where wizards and witches live, so they will know where he lives,"

Lily nodded "I know,"

&&&

After lunch, Lily found herself, sitting at the kitchen facing, James's father and his mate Royce who were looking around the place fascinated upon their faces. Kelly sat beside her daughter she asked "You don't see houses like this often?"

Royce shook his head and said "No," opening a file and grabbing some ink and a quill "We don't have many cases where muggles have the wizardry potion, so you can say that this case is unique,"

"Well…we should get this over and done with," said Lily "What would you like to know?"

"The male person who gave you the needle," said Royce "do you know him?"

Lily nodded "I've known him since I was little, we went to school together and then we dated for a while and he moved away and I went to Hogwarts,"

Royce wrote in his file "Do you have any idea why he would want you to get hurt?"

Lily shrugged "I have an idea but that's personal."

Royce and Jake shared looks and James, who knew what they were thinking, said "It's really personal and…it's not required for this situation,"

Father looked at son for a moment before nodding and Royce begun questioning again "Matthew happens to be a muggle and you would know that unless Matthew has contacted with either a wizard or witch, he would have not got the potion, do you know anyone that would have gave Matthew a needle,"

Lily looked at James who looking at her intense and she knew he wanted her to tell about Snape…but she wouldn't tell these people "No, I don't" James sighed with annoyed, but Lily's mother Kelly piped up and said "Lily…don't lie, you know a boy who could have…" she turned back to Royce and Jake "there is a boy, he's name is Severus Snape, he lives down the road,"

Jake and Royce shared looks and Jake asked "Snape?"

Kelly looked at them smiling "Yes, he's a nice boy; however, his father doesn't think that."

"How do you get there?" asked Royce interested. Kelly gave them direction and then asked "Is something wrong?"

Jake shook his head and said "No,"

Royce looked at Jake before saying "That would be all for now, we'll get back to you." And they stood up to leave and Lily glared at her mother before standing and blurted out "It wouldn't have been Severus,"

They looked at her and she sighed "I know about their family and their history line being in Slytherin and all but I know Severus wouldn't have done it."

Royce cleared his throat "We'll get back to you." Before leaving with James's father, Lily sighed sitting back down and said "thank you mum, now they're going to go crash Severus's place and…" Lily broke off and stood up before walking to her room and flopping on her bed and falling asleep.

**Thanks for the patience of getting another chapter….PLEASE…PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE QUICKER **

**I JUST WANT TO PEOPLE KNEW, WHO HAVE READ BOOK READING, THAT I'M JUST RE-EDITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS….SOON. OF COURSE!!!.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Author Note

Hey, to everyone who is reading my story, I'm sorry to say, that my laptop has broken and is getting fixed, so I've got to use my mother's, so please don't get up me, if there is something wrong with the chapter or something.

R.I.P Fred Weasley.


	18. Snape Didn't Do It

My laptop is back and working and it took all of five months…damn Mackay flood

**My laptop is back and working and it took all of five months…damn Mackay flood! Yes, I live in Mackay, if anyone knows where that is in Australia. Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating, well…of course, if you don't have your laptop. I hope this is a good enough update.**

Chapter 16

Lily had locked herself up in her room, for the rest of the day and only unlocked it, when everyone else went to bed. At midnight, she walked to her balcony and over looked it to see Severus's, even though they never talked that didn't mean she wanted to get blame for something he never did.

She sat in one of chairs, on the balcony and put her head in her hands. But was she right? Did he give Matthew that potion to put in a needle and to give it to her? Matthew got be easy scared by Snape, never liking in the place and if Matthew wanted Lily to get hurt, _really _wanted Lily to hurt, Snape got have helped. Snape, no doubt, joining the death eaters new race, would have a lot of contacts, saying that Lucius would make him smile. Malfoy, _really _hated Lily, maybe because Narcissa never liked her either, because she hold her breath and tried to make friends them. Bad people. But once upon time, Snape would have never lye a hand or hurt her in anyway.

She looked up back and sighed, no use worry about it at this time in the morning; Lily got up and went back to bed. She sighed as she rolled over a moment later, wanting James's warmth but only finding coldness, where he slept, only a night before.

James got up in the morning, stretching and going for a shower and coming out, to see Sirius standing next to a window, with only a towel on, waiting for James to get out.

"She's up and about," Sirius said, without turning around.

"Huh?" said James

Sirius pointed out the window and James came near to see Lily bending over to tie a shoelace up, before jogging away and around the corner. "Maybe, you should follow her, and like…I don't know, do a day with only you and her."

"Her mother is going to crack up, when she sees, she told Lily to have her rest." Said James "Wouldn't her to get more upset."

"That was yesterday, when her mother told her that. She's had her rest," said Sirius defensibly "She should be allowed to move a lot now. See the thing difference between muggles and magic is that, magic makes you a lot healthier fast than muggle way."

James nodded, while getting dressed and said, "Why don't you shut up, you wise old bat and get in the shower."

Sirius snorted and walked to the shower door, "So you gonna do it."

James just shook his head as he walked out the bedroom, as Sirius closed the door and Remus just snored and rolled over in bed.

James walked downstairs, to find Kelly in the kitchen, muttering under her breath, something along the lines over 'Rest', 'Damn Girl'.

"Good morning," James announced

Kelly smiled and turned "James, good morning indeed."

James smiled quickly before saying "Upset that Lily is up and about."

She stared at him for awhile and said, "A little. She's always been her father's daughter, determined to do whatever she wants –"

"-When she wants," finished James "Yes, I know."

"Experience?" she asked smiling

"Very much so," he smiled, Kelly opened her mouth, when Harry popped into the kitchen and said, "James, can you help out here for a moment."

James nodded before leaving the room, with Harry and out the backyard.

"You're brave, son. Going in there, while she's fuming under her breath like that." Said Harry bending over to pick something up and putting it on the bench "Had to get you out somehow," Harry smiled at James and said, "Could you hold this, please."

James walked over and held the cabinet looking thing and asked as Harry banged a nail into it. "What is this?"

"It's a video cabinet," he answered, "It's going to stand near the Television, just got to fix it up a little, that's all."

James nodded and watched as Harry banged some new nails, into it, before they carried back into the lounge and stood it next to the television. Kelly came into the room and handed Harry, a cup of coffee and said, "Both of your breakfasts are ready."

As James sat down, to eat his breakfast, Sirius walked in and sat down too, when Harry asked uncertainly "Do you know why Lily got upset yesterday, over Severus being questioned?"

Sirius looked at James, who said "Snape's family…has been…" James cleared his throat and started again "Snape's mother side of the family…has been…bad people and…they're just bad people."

Kelly sat down and said, "Severus was always well mattered, when he came around. Matthew was terrified of him. Always in clothes that were thrice the same of him. Poor boy, with bruises and black eyes, his father did it to him."

Sirius and James glanced at each other before James cleared his throat and said, "They just run in some bad people."

Kelly and Harry looked at each other before nodding.

Lily didn't get back until lunch; James thought she had stayed at her hiding place for awhile.

"Feeling better?" asked James, leaning on her doorframe in her bedroom.

Lily looked up from her book, she was reading to see James and smiled "Yes, thank you."

James smiled as he pushed himself off the door and jumped on the bed. "Did you enjoy your jog?"

"Very much so." She said curtly

James looked down and said, "I got a letter from dad, just before." He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her. Lily opened it.

_James._

_Royce and I, visited the Snape residence yesterday and found nothing we could do any damage that was given to Lily. So, that takes out them. Still looking into it._

_dad_

Lily looked back and said, "I told you so,"

James smiled and nodded "I'm sorry."

Lily shook her head, "its fine. It's easy for you to go mean like, you've never like Snape," she shrugged her shoulder.

And James knew that they were back to normal.

Lily and James were talking to her mother, when Sirius raced downstairs and grabbed James by the shoulder and tried to talk to James, but jumbled his words up.

James placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders and said, "Calm down and then talk."

Sirius took a breath and pointed outside. "Moony is coming out tonight to play."

James pale and so did Lily. "Not good." Said James "Guess, that's why he has been tired all day."

"What are we going to do?"

James run his hand through his hair before turning to Kelly and said, "If there a house or something near that is unoccupied?"

Kelly looked confused and said, "Yes, you just follow those trees, for awhile and then you get to house, it hasn't been used for awhile, about thirty, I guess…why?"

James and Sirius didn't pay any attention as they raced upstairs and a moment later and led Remus out the door, dragging him. Lily got to door and opened and closed and James said, "Lock it."

Lily nodded her head and locked each and every door and window in the house, both of her parents looking at her.

"What was that all about?"

Lily looked at her parents, even though, they didn't know much about the wizardry world, didn't mean, they wouldn't like what Remus was. After all, there were still Muggles videos and books, talking about werewolves and how they could act.

Lily sighed and said, "It's really hard to explain, really."

"Lily, dear. Tell us." Her father said.

"You see, Remus is a werewolf."

Kelly and Harry didn't know how to act, after all, it just another thing learnt from the magical world. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Kelly.

Lily looked back to only be greeted by the door and said, "Hope so, Padfoot and Prongs are going to look after him."

She saw her parent's expression at the names before going to start dinner again.

Hoping, that in the morning, all three of them would return. Well and with bruises.

Lily woke up early in the morning, walking down to see her mother attending to Remus and Sirius, who had a big cut across his chest. He smiled when he saw Lily.

"Flower's wake up."

She looked around to see James asleep on the chair. "Busy night?"

Sirius tried to chuckle but he heard himself and clutch his side. "Something like that."

Lily shook her head and grabbed some cleaning bruises supplies from her mother and worked on Sirius "Damn boys, getting in things, they shouldn't,"

"Yet, you love us, why?"

Lily only shook her head.

**There you go, I think, I only have a couple of more chapters to go. I'm sorry, it's been so long, since I've updated. **


	19. A Death Eater Warning

_A/N: I have nothing to say except thanking everyone for their reviews or adding me to whatever._

_Chapter 17_

Kelly looked after Remus for a week telling him he wouldn't get out of bed until she told him when she thought he was back to normal this made Sirius and James laughed saying that she just sounded like their nurse back at school. When Remus was bed enjoying a good read or two, the others were outside enjoying themselves. James got daily owls from his dad telling him about the investigation which made Harry happy because he wanted to know what happened to his baby girl and who gave Matthew the needle.

One day, her father came home early telling the family that he had the rest of the day but quickly took Kelly out of the room to talk and Lily knew something was wrong but she didn't push her father because he knew he would tell her sooner or later, however she began to worry because he had five days off in a row and his boss never gave him more than two days off, she told James this.

"Maybe he's taking days off so he has you in his eye sight," James had said "He doesn't want anything happening to you." And she didn't try anything else on the matter.

--

Lily was helping James and Sirius with their school homework when her mother came into the kitchen and said, "Lily, I've run out some things for dinner tonight can you run to the store for me?"

"Sure." She smiled taking the list and money off her mother and heading off to the store. She reached the store within minutes and was buying the things she needed and was walking out and home when she heard some voices in an alleyway. She slowly walked up to and saw that Matthew was talking to two people in hushed murmurs.

"I did what I had to do," Matthew was talking fast "Now are you going to tell me-"

"-Don't interrupt me, Muggle!" said the blonde person who had his back to Lily, but she knew he was a wizard since he used the word 'muggle' "It's very good you gave that potion to the Mudblood. Now, tell me…did you successful get her father sacked?"

"Yes," said Matthew "He was five days ago."

"Good, everything is going smoothly," said the black-haired person and she knew that was Severus by his voice.

Lily saw red, she thought that Severus would never hurt, but he was behind this. He was behind her taking the potion in the needle. Severus and his friend, whoever he was. Lily made away from her hiding place and hissed "Smoothly? Huh, you never thought that I would catch you at it!"

Matthew and Severus and someone Lily thought she would see talking to a muggle Lucius Malfoy. "Mudblood!" hissed Lucius walking towards her.

However she was paying attention to him, but to Matthew "You had my father sacked!"

Matthew smiled and said sickly "Ha! Yes, I've _never _liked him!"

Someone grabbed Lily's arm tightly and she saw that Lucius had got her. "Let go!" she hissed punching him in the chest "Get off me, you pure-blood bastard!"

Lucius just smirked "Don't worry Mudblood because I'm going to wash myself over a thousand times before I can get your smell and feel away from me and off."

Lily narrowed her eyebrows and slapped him with her unoccupied hand and she whispered, "I hope that hurt you!"

Lucius shoved her against the wall, the stone digging into her "Watch it! The Dark Lord will have you dead!"

Lily spat on him and it landed on his eye "Fuck you and the Dark Lord! Ha! Why don't you fuck each other, maybe he would actually like a little bastard like you!"

Lucius brought up his hand and slapped her harder than she did to him and hissed in her face "The Dark Lord is nothing to joke about! He has his eye on you and when he wants something done, he will get it!" he hit her once more before he and Severus left. She fell down the wall with her bags that she had dropped when she was shoved against the wall.

"Lily," said Matthew walking towards her

"Get away from me!" she screamed, "I'm not in the mood! Go with your god damn pure-blood friend and Severus!" before grabbing the bags and running off. She ran all the way the home before slamming the door behind her and slipping down it, by now her cheek was hurting from where Lucius slapped her, she touched it and tears started threatening to come out. This is not how she planned her Christmas holiday to be. She covered her face with her hands, when she heard someone come into the hallway.

"Lily," said her mother's gently voice "Lily…what's wrong?"

Her shoulder started to shake as her tears came out. Voldemort was planning something and she was the target. Her and her family was in danger and she couldn't do anything for it because Lucius was right, when Voldemort wanted something. It was done within days or months!

"Harry!" her mother yelled "Come quick!"

Lily heard footsteps and her father said, "Lily, dear god, what happened?" when he lifted her face out of her hands and she knew that he could see the bruise that Lucius left behind. She tried to wipe away the tears and she brushed against the bruise cheek. When she didn't reply to her father he lifted her up like he used to when she was only a little girl and carried her to lounge room "Come on…" he tried to calm down. Once she was placed down on the couch, everyone surrounding her. She calmed down a bit and her father asked her again what was wrong, she only looked at James and said, "Th-hic- they said –hic- he was c-coming t-to g-hic get us."

"Who, sweetie?" asked her father, but however James knew what she meant and so did the other two boys, James kneeled by her and said, "Who are they, Lily? Who said he would come get you?"

"I- I was ge-hic getting wh-what mum asked m-me and t-they w-hic were in the alley." Said Lily

"They?" asked James again "It's important Lily, who are they?"

"M-Matthew, S-Sev-Severus and –hic- M-Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked James and at Lily nod, he quickly pulled Lily into a hug and whispered "He's not going to get you; I'll make sure he won't."

Lily clanged to James as everyone watched on. "Sirius, write to my father explaining what just happen." Sirius nodded and walked off to bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked Harry sitting next to James, who was still holding on to Lily.

James hesitated, "I don't know if Lily has told you, but do you know about Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "The man who is killing everyone? Yes, she's told us about him."

James nodded and said, "The boy Lily just said Lucius Malfoy is one of his followers, they call themselves Death Eaters, because that's what they are. They don't care about killing people they do it for fun." Kelly gasped and sat down. "Lily just said that Voldemort has his eyes on her." James hugged Lily tighter and both Harry and Kelly saw it.

"So…what does this mean?" asked Kelly

James looked away before answering "It…it means that he won't stop at nothing until…until -"

"-Until kills me," said Lily, who had stopped crying for the moment.

Harry leaned back on the couch and Lily turned to her father and asked, "Is it true that Matthew's father fired you?"

Harry looked away and said, "I didn't want you to know, didn't want to worry about it."

"Why? What was the reason they said you were fired for?"

"They said they didn't need me in their department no more," said Harry still looking away from his daughter "I left without a fight knew it would make it worse, but no worries I have a friend who knows someone that has work for me."

Lily buried her face in James's neck when both Sirius and Remus came into the room "It's sent."

"So…is this bad?" asked Harry looking from one boy to another.

"It is bad," said Remus "We'll wait until James's father gets the letter and see what he says." Remus looked at Harry and said, "James's father works in the department that is trying to deal with this…man,"

James looked down and saw Lily had her eyes closed and he did not know whether she was asleep or not. Harry nodded and said, "Well…Is there anything we _can _do to…to stop this person."

Sirius shook his head and said, "My family follows this person, Harry. That's why I don't talk to them nor live with them no more, this…creature does whatever he wants to get what he wants, he won't stop at nothing…if he wants…Lily…dead, he will get it, I'm just saying not trying to say Lily will die."

Harry nodded and said, "Ok, we'll wait until Mr. Potter gets here and see what happens from here." He stood up and said, "Kelly, let's go get the bags and start making dinner."

Kelly nodded and stood up shakily and went into the hallway with Harry to leave with Lily and the three boys.

It was silent until Lily said quietly "I'm going to die,"

James hugged her tighter and said, "No…you're not. It was just Malfoy trying to scare you and it did just that. It's nothing to worry about it."

"Yeah," Sirius picked up "He's Malfoy, he's a loser, he just wanted to scare you, and when we get back to school, we'll scare him!"

Lily chuckled before hiding her face into James's neck again and whispering into James's ear "Thanks,"

Shivers went down James's spine as Lily talked into his ear and made his blood rush south; thankfully, her father came in and said, "Dinner's ready."

--

The house was woken up by Jake Potter and his team of aurors the next morning and Lily was questioned on what she saw and heard once the aurors left, Jake turned and said, "I talked with my captain when I first saw the letter last night, they said it would be best if you went somewhere for awhile and keep posted. My wife and I have talked about it and decided that you're welcome to stay at house, it is big and after all we could get to know each other since your daughter and my son are dating."

Lily and the three boys packed up their trunks so they could leave for school from the Potter's house and Kelly and Harry packed a few things and also the Christmas presents and Lily's birthday which was due in two days, once everyone was ready, Jake went through the lecture on what a Portkey is and what it does once he had finished they all took the Portkey and arrived at Potter Manor only seconds later.

"Wow," whispered Harry as he looked at the kettle "That really is…magic."

Lily looked at the Potter Manor. The only word for it was 'big' but still that was understatement for what the house was. It had glass-stained widows pictures of wizards and witches Lily noticed once they came to the front door, which was swung open and there, stood James's mother.

She had long red hair and gentle blue eyes as she scanned what was in front of her, she smiled.

"Hello!" she smiled, she walked towards Lily's parents "I'm Mrs. Potter or just Helen; you must be Lily's parents,"

James stepped forward and introduced and then turned to Lily "-And this is Lily."

Helen hugged Lily and held her out in arm's length "Oh my god! You're more gorgeous in person than James's said." Lily blushed as she heard Helen mutter "Damn Potter men and their red-heads." Before turning back to Lily "You're welcome to call me Helen, dear. Now come on, you must get you settled in."

"Misty!" cheered Helen and in _crack _an house-elf was standing near Helen

"You call Misty!" the elf said.

Helen smiled and said, "We have James's girlfriend and her family staying here for awhile, so can you please direct them to the guestrooms, please."

Harry and Kelly's eyes widen as the elf grabbed their hands and walked them upstairs and then Helen turned to James "I trust you can show Lily to the other guestrooms, Sirius and Remus you can drop yourself stuff in your usual rooms."

"Thank-you, Milady." Cheered Sirius and bowed and kissed her hand, she laughed and said, "Oh Sirius!"

Sirius and Remus walked in front of Lily and James who was nervous and asked "So…er…do you like?"

Lily nodded "Your parents are very warm and lovely."

"They usually are." Said James "What about the house?"

Lily nodded "Er…it's…nice and…er…big."

"It was past down through generations of Potters, usually father to son." Explained James "So…when my parents pass away, I'll inherited this and live happily."

"What about these portraits?" asked Lily, as they were walking there were portrait after portrait with at least five or four people in them.

"Potter generation." Said James "Every Portrait, you see along here is my family." Pointing to the one he said, "For example, that man right there is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather,"

Lily laughed at all the greats' James did. "Wow, the oldest picture I have is just my grandmother when she was in her teens."

James smiled and stopped and pointed towards a door "This is going to be your room for the summer." He opened the door and inside was a double-bed that looked more than a century old but in well condition with a bathroom and balcony. Lily watched as James talked through what was in the bathroom and the balcony and then bed until he turned around and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked James, Lily bowed her head "I can get a different room if you don't like it, they is one down the hall, I thought you would like this one because mine is just opposite."

She felt stupid, here was James, rich and handsome with a house nearly as big as a castle – like Hogwarts, she felt _so _stupid! She only had a normal house which looked poor from the outside and was only normal inside.

"Nothing's wrong," she squealed looking at James

James walked towards her and held her chin to looked at him "Lair." He said "You're lying, I can tell."

"How?"

"You bounce on the ball of your heels without noticing." And when he said Lily knew she was doing exactly that. "Now," he smirked "What's wrong?"

"I…" she swallowed "I feel…er…stupid."

James looked confused and asked, "Stupid? I don't get what you mean."

Lily pulled out of his grasp and said, "I…just…-" she swallowed and turned back to look at James "Do you realise how this makes me feel to see how _big _your house and to see how _rich _you are compared to me and my family." She rocked back and forth "It makes me feel stupid and…surplus beside you now, knowing how poor I am compared to you."

James looked at Lily and then at the ground "I never thought you would say that. I didn't really care that I'm rich or have a big house. I admit that's probably why I've been a brat and spoiled." James looked back up at Lily "But I _need _you to understand that I _don't _care whether you're poor or rich or dump or smart or ugly or beautiful." He walked to Lily and held her face in his hands "I love you. I really didn't think _this-" _pointed around the room "-would offend you."

Lily opened her mouth before closing it again and James continued "I love you Lily, but I don't want you thinking that you're poor and as you said surplus next to me."

Lily leaned against his chest "It's just…you're house is so _big._"

James bent down and kissed the top of Lily's head and said, "It's just more hidden room where we can go snog."

Lily snorted and said, "You're just wishing now!"

"Really?" asked James lifting her head and brushing his lips against "We'll see how long that will last!" before kissing her.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and James pulled her closer, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist, James nibbled at Lily's bottom lip until she opened her mouth slightly up and both tongues were met, Lily's hand smooth straight through James's hair making it even messier than it was, James's lightly rested on Lily's hips and slipped under her shirt, meeting her warm skin of her back, his hand raise her under her shirt heading up towards her…

"Whoa! Is it just me or is this room all smoky all of a sudden." Came Sirius's voice. James groaned and pulled away from Lily. "Padfoot!" hissed James

"Sorry…sorry, you're not the only one who wants you to get it on with Flower here, but you're wanted back downstairs." Smiled Sirius as James walked passed him; he fanned his face and said, "Yep! It's defiantly smoking in there!" Lily slapped him on the arm before closing the door.

James, Lily and Sirius went into the kitchen to see Jake and Harry talking and Helen and Kelly talking as if they've been friends for ages. James cleared his throat and Helen smiled "Lily, I heard your birthday is in three days."

Lily nodded "Yes, it's not everyday a girl turns seventeen."

Helen smiled and said, "Yes, so that is why we're throwing a party! Aren't we Kelly?" her mother nodded and the two Mothers started planning the party.

Lily looked unsure but Sirius bent down to her ear and said, "Don't worry, Helen throws a great party!" Lily just nodded her head.

_There you go! Some Lily and James fluff, I notice there hasn't been some for quite a time so yeah…!_


	20. Happy Birthday

_I thought I made you wait long enough, I would give you a chapter and see how you (my wonderful readers) like it and to see if you would like more. I had a wonderful school holiday; however I did think that only two weeks is not enough. I hope there is some pupil free day soon, I do not like school but stupid me I still go. Well, I've had enough rambling…_

* * *

__

Chapter 18

True to his word, Sirius was right Helen could throw a good birthday party it also help with her mother there too, telling Helen what Lily like and what she didn't.

She had woken up to Sirius bursting into her room singing at the top of his lung "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Lily!" he jumped on her bed before landing face first and then popped himself on his elbows "Good morning!"

She rolled her eyes at him before saying "Good morning and thank you for the beautiful song."

There were two snorts at the door which came from James and Remus, who had a present in his hands. "Please, Lily, you're just being modest."

James nodded and said, "Just give it harsh to him! Padfoot, you're a terrible singer."

Sirius pouted and said, "Thanks guys!" before sitting up.

Lily sat up and James came to sit next to her, giving her a morning kiss and Remus sat on the edge near Sirius handing her present "Here you go, from all of us including Peter who couldn't be here,"

Lily took the present and opened and saw they had bought her a shirt and shorts, she looked at them and James said "Pick it up."

She picked up the black folded shirt and it came undone – there on the front shirt was a werewolf and in front of the werewolf were a dog, rat and stag looking all protective. "Wow…" she whispered, she turned around and saw writing on the back that stated _"Prongs's Flower – Marauderette" _underneath that was a little picture of her and James.

"Sirius insisted we put that on the back." said James unsure if Lily liked it or not.

Lily looked more careful at the picture and saw that it was one that she had never seen. "I've never seen this picture before." It was a muggle one, Lily knew that.

Sirius nodded and said, "I took it. You know how I can't get out of Muggle Studies this year…well our Professor set an essay for us and told us to take a muggle camera and take pictures and tell her in our essay what we saw. I took it when you two weren't looking and I did put it in my essay."

"What?" asked Lily and James who were looking at Sirius thinking he was mad.

Sirius nodded sheepishly "What? Thanks to you two I got good marks."

"What did you say in the essay?" asked Lily

Sirius shrugged "I don't remember."

"Don't bullshit me, Black!" going to pinch him on the arm, which made him put up his hands in surrender and say "Ok, ok. I took that picture and put _"Even a famous poet like Shakespeare,(the famous muggle poet) can not strings stanzas or retrain together for these two because love as strong as this can not be put into words even though you try as hard as you can." _Sirius shrugged as everyone looked at him "What?"

Lily hugged him and said, "That's so sweet." Sirius snorted and said, "Have you looked at the shorts yet?"

Lily looked at Sirius suspiciously before lifting her shorts up and blushed foolishly "Let me guess…Sirius's idea?"

"Yes," answered all three. Lily looked at it for a while, it wasn't everyday you got a pair of shorts with hands prints on the back and writing on the top saying _"Only Prongs Can," _she shook her head and said, "You guys are crazy!" folding them up "The only thing is I can't wear these."

"Why?" asked Sirius

"In front of adults, like my parents I think they would have a heart attack!"

"I agree with Lily," said James "Harry might like me but…" he trailed off and Lily kissed him.

"OK!" announced Sirius "We're leaving before you get lovebirds disease," dragging Remus off with him. Lily shook her head before turning "Did you get me anything by yourself."

"I did," said James "However, you have to later tonight for it."

"Now, let's go to breakfast before Sirius eats it all."

--

When Lily came down for breakfast, her mother hugged her and said, "Happy birthday Lily!"

"Thanks mum and daddy," who was hugging her.

Her father handed her present and then stood there with her mother. "We waited all year to give you this; we knew that you had your eye on it for awhile."

Lily un-wrapped the paper and gasped before hugging her parents "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" before hugging the book to her chest. Her parents had gotten of Sherlock Holmes stories.

"Your welcome dear." They said.

--

At lunch, they had Lily's party outside. Helen bought a cake that resembled a book saying _"Hogwarts: A History_" she blushed once she saw and Sirius nudged her saying "That she loved it and couldn't denial it!"

Lily receive heaps more presents and noticed that James still hasn't given her present, she started to think that he hadn't gotten her anything at all, but a second voice inside her head told her not to worry and that she would have to wait until tonight like he had said and she would see if he had really bought her something. Lily looked and saw that people were waiting for her to cut the cake, once she did and everyone got a piece, Sirius cheered and said, "I got page 3!"

--

When everyone getting ready for bed. Lily felt sad that James had forgotten her birthday present. She was about to go bed when her door and James stood in the doorway in his boxers.

"James," she smiled sitting on the bed

He smiled back, closing the door and moving towards her and sitting on the bed as well. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you the present earlier but I just wanted to do it in private."

Lily smiled, "It's fine,"

James gave Lily her present and she started unwrapping and she smiled when she what it was. A sliver necklace with the name 'Lily' on it and chained to it was a dear or a stag one would say.

"Its tradition, you see, when a Potter thinks he or she's in love, they are to give something dear to their girlfriends or boyfriends."

Lily took it from its wrapping and put around her neck and locked securely in place. "Thank you," she said looking at before letting go and it relaxed against her skin. She looked up at James and saw that he was looking at her intensively but differently. "What?" she asked

James lifted a hand and hooked her hair around it before pulling around her ear and tracing his finger down her cheek before removing his hand and saying, "Nothing, you're beautiful, that's all."

"Thank-you," she said and she slapped his thigh lightly and said, "And now it's time for you, Potter, to off to bed."

James smiled before leaning over and kissing her. But somehow this kiss felt different not like the others, which had just a teasing sense to them. This one had a whole lot of passion and want in it. Lily twisted her fingers into James's hair as he held her face.

Suddenly, Lily felt her back connect with the bed and felt James's warmth weight upon her and she knew exactly where this was going, if she didn't stop it. But did she want him to stop?


	21. Her Choice

_Imagine how I felt when this morning when I checked my emails, I thought I was so loved 23 review but one and only person and her/his penname is LilyHeartMarauders and I wanted to thank her/him so much for actually reviewing on each and every chapter, you warmed heart so much… Smiles Hugs_

_I would like to thank other people who have been wonderful and had added me to whatever (favorite author, favorite story and story alert and new reader of mine who added me on her/his author alert)_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

Holding her close, he bent his head to kiss her. She pressed against him, aching for all of his marvelous body. His fingers were on the buttons of her nightie, but she barely aware because his kisses were stoking her passion. Memories crashed over her and she suddenly pulled back and James looked at her, breathing heavily he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" he trailed off.

Lily leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "It's fine, memories just came back that's all."

James looked down at the floor and said, "I want you to know that I would never force you into something that you didn't want."

Lily crawled and placed her hand under his chin to force him to look at her and when he did she had a sad smile and said, "I know you wouldn't." he hugged her, making her slide onto his lap, she laid her face on his shoulder, her nose touching the side of his neck breathing in his scent which was oddly a mix between new parchment and freshly cut grass, her nose touched the outer shell of his ear as she whispered, "…but what if I wanted you to…" she heard James breath out rather harshly and swallowed as his arm tighten around her waist.

James turned and looked at her shocked "…are…sure?"

Lily closed her eyes before nodding slowly and she felt James lowering them back onto the mattress.

Again, he bent his head to kiss her. They kissed with mutual heat, hearts thudding. She could feel his pounding heart beneath her fingers as she caressed his chest.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered, his voice a rasp. He reached out to peel away her nightie and it slithered down onto the floor as she lay under him naked. His breathing was already ragged from their kisses, and the power she held over him – physically – amazed her, exciting her in turn, fueling her hopes of binding his heart to her forever.

She caressed his broad, muscular chest, tangling her fingers in his black curls and then letting her fingers range over his washboard belly. He was solid, all muscles, lean and hard. Irresistible. Drawing her to him, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her with even more hunger than before.

Wanting him, she burned, moving her hips and moaning softly while his hands slipped down to cup her breasts and caress her.

"I intend to pleasure you all night," he whispered, while his thumbs circled her nipples. She held his hips, gasping and closing her eyes. He leaned down to tease each taut nipple with his tongue in wet, lazy circles that sent sensations to her core.

She unfastened his boxers and they, too, were sent down on the floor. He was aroused, thick and ready. She came up slowly, running her hands along his legs; she gasped his hips and rolled them over, straddling his hips. She knelt down, exploring his muscular thighs while she traced her tongue across his belly and heard his deep intake of breath.

Her fingers found his shaft, thick and hard, and she stroked him before she took him into her mouth. Her tongue circled the velvet tip. Making a sound deep in his throat, he slipped his hands beneath her arms and flipped them both back over.

Moaning, she burned with need for him. Her cries were taken by his mouth on hers. His shaft was hard against her belly. He inched down slowly down her, his tongue played over her as his hands worked down to her knickers and took them off before coming back up playing. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as her hips moved and she opened herself to him.

And then he shifted again, spreading her thighs further and moving between them, hooking her legs over his broad, strong shoulders to give him full access to her. He leaned closer to kiss her, his tongue stroking her feminine bud, a new torment that consumed her until she writhed and shifted.

Once, she opened her eyes and saw he was watching her. "James!" she moaned. She was incredibly sensual and enticing, and he thought he might burst with need for her, but he fought for control. He wanted to pleasure her until she was wild.

His gaze ran over her full breasts and pale, lush body. She had no idea what she did to him. Having her long legs over his shoulders had taken his iron control almost to a breaking point. And the honeyed essence of her, open to him, vulnerable, yet able to consume him whole, was driving him wild. She could never imagine the depth of his longing for her.

He watched her as he kissed and teased her, his own responses building with lightning speed until he knew his control wouldn't last much longer. But he wanted to take her slowly. Her pleasure fueled his, and was top priority. She cried out for him, while her hips moved until he had to have her. He shifted her legs off his shoulders and lowered himself.

As her eyes flew open, she came up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, her tongue driving him to another brink, until he pushed her back on the bed. He lowered himself again; his shaft touching her softness, brushing her, teasing, until her entered her slowly, all the while fighting to hold back not to go fast.

Instantly responsive, she arched to meet him, tugging him to her softness. Her long legs locked tightly around him. Crying out while her hips arched, she grasped his buttocks and her head trashed. Sweat poured off him. Hot, seductive, she was the fulfillment of his dreams. He struggled to take his time with her.

"Lily," he ground out her name, wanting her "Lily,"

Lily barely heard her name, with her pulse thundering so. Every inch of her was on fire with his loving.

He filled her deeply, moving slowly, a sweet torment that continued to build until finally his thrusts became swift and desperate, rising to a pounding rhythm.

Lights exploded behind her closed eyes. Groaning, she raised slightly to nip at his shoulder and neck, raking her fingers over his back and his buttocks. They rocked together, physical need intensifying until she climaxed in an explosive release that caused tremors to shake her.

"James! Oh, James!"

"Lily," he whispered hoarsely in return, thrusting swiftly, pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams.

He was hard, full, evoking sensation after sensation as he climaxed and shuddered, and still continued to thrust deeply, carrying her to another swift climax that engulfed her in rapture.

Ecstasy swamped her. Sight, thought, hearing all diminished, leaving her in a whirlwind of sensation and giving her a sense of closeness to the man in her arms. Joined as one now, she moved with him, wanting to hold this moment as tightly as she held him.

Eagerly, she ran her hands over him while she basked in their intimacy. As he lowered his weight, she held him tightly. They were wet with perspiration, satiated, wrapped in each other and euphoria. He turned his head to place kisses on her cheek and the corner of her mouth. She kissed him in return. Even though she knew this joy was temporary, she relished it.

Rolling to his side, he kept her with him, holding her close. She could feel his heart, still pumping as hard and fast as hers. While the rhythm gradually slowed, and their breathing became regular. He gazed at her with pleasure, smoothing long locks of damp hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"You've exhausted me," she said softly "I can't move."

He smiled and before falling asleep with Lily in his arms.

--

Lily woke up early and saw that it was four in the morning and James was still sleeping with his mouth open slightly in 'o' shape, she moved her legs and noticed that she had not put her clothes on. She sat up, wincing a little, shaking James awake.

"What?" he asked groggily looking at her; she noticed that he didn't have his glasses on.

"We have to get up." She said

"Why?" asked James, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"Because you have to get up, dress and go back to your room, before someone comes up and wakes me up and finds us together…" she said and then he still kept looking at her and she added "…naked."

He kept looking at her and she sighed and growled, "Potter,"

He laughed and kissed her on the lips before getting out of bed and dressing, he quickly kissed her before leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, she quickly got up and got dressed back in her nightie and then went back to sleep. She may have wanted James but she didn't want any to catch what they had done.

--

Lily got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone was sitting at the table for lunch.

"Good afternoon," said her father "Were you tired?"

Lily smiled and nodded "Yes," avoiding James's gaze.

"Well…" said James's mother, "She's seventeen now, I guess, she can do anything she wants." Lily tried not to blush. Did she know anything about last night?

--

_There you go._

_I'm not pretty good at M rated stuff. So you've got to tell me how I went._


	22. Lucius Malfoy

_Sorry for the slow update. Serious Writer's Block, but oh well!_

_It's nearly finished._

Chapter 20

"I think your mother knows," said Lily, once Sirius and Remus were out of earshot, racing off to get the brooms for Quidditch, glancing up at James.

"I know," he said "She told me this morning,"

Lily paled, James smiled and said, "She told me not to do it again until we're ready and when the time is right and don't forget protection."

Lily blushed and shook her head and said, "And you're calm about this! If my mother heard me and you going at it. She would kill me or maybe she would wait for dad to do it."

"I guess, she still understand what it's like to be in love and to be a teenagers, I mean all adults were kids once, they went through the same thing we did and that's why sometimes we should listen to them, because they've gone through it and they're good for advice…sometimes, of course." He smiled at her, nudging her hips with his. He grinned when he saw Sirius and Remus came back with three brooms.

"Don't worry about it, love." Said James, but Lily couldn't help but worry.

JLJL

Lily blushed as Helen walked out of her room in the Potters' home.

Helen had just talked to Lily about what happen the other night. She had started off by saying that she wasn't mad at her but disappointed that both her and James didn't wait until the time was right.

But Helen would never understand, thought Lily, Helen would never understand that what James did the other night was beautiful and Lily wouldn't forget in a long time. What James did the other night, made her heart burst with love for him, a never ending source for him. She would never understand how her son was gentle and perceptive to Lily.

She would never understand something that only James and Lily would.

JLJL

Jake looked down at the note on his desk, Frank had dropped it off, saying someone had told him to give it to him. Jake opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, only ten words that would change the Evans case.

_I can tell you, who gave Lily Evans that potion._

Jake looked at it, taking out his wand from his pocket, he swiped it to see if there were any curses on it and he sighed and placed his wand on his desk and pulled a parchment from his drawer and begun write.

_Either you tell me in the next letter or forget it; I have more things to do then worry about someone whose thinks they have the answer for everything!_

After lunch, he tied it around his owl's leg and the owl went, hopefully to the right person.

JLJL

Jake arrived to work the next day to have the same envelope on his desk, he sat down and stared it before opening it.

_Would you throw you only chance of discovering who nearly killed your son's girlfriend, now that isn't a nice father is it?_

_Lucius Malfoy used an Imperious Curse on a ministry official to get it. He gave it to the muggle to give to Lily Evans._

_Don't try to contact me again; you'll get me in serious danger._

JLJL

Jake arrived home later than he should have that night. He knocked on his son's door; he heard his son's movement before the door was open.

"Dad?" asked James, pushing the bangs from his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Jake "Can I come in?" gesturing towards James's room.

"Yeah," James opened the door wider so that his father could walk in. He shut the door after his father came in. "This must be important," James smiled "You haven't been in my room for ages."

"Yes. Yes." Jakes was nodding his head. "I found something important today in the Evans Case."

James stopped smiling and sat down on his bed near his father and waited. "We've had a lead in it. A big one, I suppose."

James crossed his legs and asked, "What is it?"

"I was sent an anonymous note saying who did it," said Jake, and the reaction he knew he would get from son, he did exactly that. James's eyes widen and he leaned in a little farer, to say he was listening more intently than usual. The same reaction, he would have done.

"I don't know who exactly sent it to me, but they've said that Lucius Malfoy gave the muggle that potion to give to Lily." Jake explained "Which makes sense because Lucius Malfoy was, of course, one of those three that told Lily what Voldemort would do to her. Tomorrow, a couple of Aurors are going to the Malfoy Manor and arrested him, we'll bring him for questioning and hopefully he'll confess and depending on what Lily wants to do, we'll than make him pay a fine or community service."

"Community Service?" asked James "Is that all you can think of?"

Jake sighed and said, "It depends on what Lily wants remember? Lily doesn't look like someone that wants him to go to Azkaban, right?"

James snorted and said, "You'll be surprise."

"This is not a time to be joking, James."

"It's okay, I suppose. I'll tell Lily tomorrow morning while you going arrest Lucius."

Jake smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "Good. We just hope this person didn't miss guide us though. You have a good sleep, son." He got off the bed and shut the door. As James got in bed, he was smiling. Lucius was going to pay – pay for what he did to his Lily and he deserved whatever he got.

JLJL

Jake shook his head as he entered the room, he would really never get it. The innocent people run and shouted – protesting – that they didn't do it, but the guilty people were always silent.

When Lucius came silently, Jake suddenly knew that he had gotten the right person. He sat down on the chair opposite Lucius.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Jake

Lucius nodded, smirking slightly.

"Are you the person who gave the potion to Matthew?" asked Jake

Lucius nodded.

"Why?" asked Jake.

Lucius didn't answer immediately "Thought it would be funny to see that Mudblood without any memories. Always pouncing around the school thinking she's the only one smart enough to know anything. Except she doesn't know that pure-bloods know more than she does, she doesn't know there are more things to changing needles into pin cushion. That mudblood always looking on the bright side of things."

Jake watched as the Quill wrote what Lucius said before asking, "How did you get the potion, potions like that are hard to come by escpially in the departments it's in."

"Doing background checks on people who work in the department are nothing, backgrounds are in the past not in the future, and it's just as easy for someone to clean up their background as easy as someone to go dirty in the future. You should really check up on that department a bit more." Lucius smirked before leaning forward on the table and said, "Cliff Richard. Ask for it, Cliff Richard gave it to me. He owned me a favour, so, I asked for it and he gave it to me willingly."

Jake sighed and said, "Lucky for you, what you did is not dangerous enough to get sent to Azkaban, so we've given the punishment to Lily Evans, of course, this is who you've affected the most. And again, lucky for you Lily doesn't want to punish you. Just to give you a little advice."

Jake passed a little piece of paper, he had promised not to read it.

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_I really had no idea why you did it, but we have our reasons for doing things._

_I know that you won't thank me for letting you off with only advice. So here it is._

_Before you do anything more in your life, make sure you think of things that will affect you the most and see if they're good or bad, then see if you should do it or not._

_Lily Evans_

_Yes, you can throw this or burn it._

Jake waited for Lucius to lift his head before saying, "You may go."

At those words, the door opened and in stepped Mr. Malfoy and his lawyer and before anything more was said, all three had left.

* * *


	23. Propose

_I really hate when I always have to change my font to Verdana and 11 all the time, when I write my chapters._

_Here's another update and this has the proposal, which everyone has been waiting for. _

Chapter 21

"I still do not understand," said Sirius "How you could just let Malfoy off like that."

Lily opened her mouth but Helen cut her off and said, "And that is why Sirius, Lily will always be nicer than you."

Sirius, jokily poked his tongue at Helen and said, "Great. Lily has already taken my place in the Potter household."

Helen just her head and rolled her eyes placing Sirius's dinner plate in front of him.

JLJL

Lily looked over the top of her book, she was reading. The three boys were playing Exploding Snape, under the oak tree while she read. She looked intently at James. He had been nervous all week, with Remus and Sirius glancing at him, with worry looks. She didn't know why James was acting so nervous.

Sometimes, when he didn't think Lily knew, he looked at her, his eyes would be hooded and his face would adopt a thoughtful expression and then his eyes would widen and then he would get up exit the room and would disappear for hours. The first few times, she had smiled and shrugged, it was James and sometimes he acted weird. Too much influenced by Sirius, thought Lily.

She watched as James put a card down and then said, "It's going to explode."

And when Sirius put a card down, it exploded.

"Told you." Lily smiled.

Sirius batted the smoke away, looking at Lily "Yes, Miss. Smartypants." He coughed as he swallowed some smoke. "How – do you always know – when it's going to explode?"

"She's Lily." Said James as if it was obvious thing in the world

"Someone fishing for compliments," smirked Sirius

James glared at him as Remus shuffled the cards and then passed them out. "Playing Lily?" he asked and she shook her head "No, thanks. The book is starting to get interesting?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, because the evil person is about to kill this person, but a miracle happens and he lives."

Lily sent him a glare.

"People would think you would stop giving me glares since its Christmas." Said Sirius

Lily smiled and returned to her book saying, "Yes. Only two more days."

Suddenly, James threw down his cards and walked to the house. Lily knitted her brow before sighing, she had lost her place.

JLJL

Lily got ready for bed, but as she pulled the blankets and sheets down the bed and getting in and then pulling them up to her chin, she couldn't help but think about James.

He acted weird all day, escpially after the Exploding Snap game at the oak tree. Something was nagging at Lily's stomach, something Lily couldn't quite place. Maybe Matthew had been right, maybe James was getting bored of her.

She was between a state of wake and sleep when she felt the bed dip and someone's hand touch her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see James being over her.

"James?" she said, "What are you doing?"

James opened his mouth a few times before saying, "Nothing,"

Lily nodded before closing her eyes again snuggling down under her blankets.

"Lily?" James asked quietly

"Mmm?" she said

"You know that I love you, right?" asked James

Lily opened an eye, seeing James looked worried before nodding and saying, "Yes James, I know."

He bent down and gave her a kiss before exiting the room

JLJL

Lily woke up on Christmas morning, tired. She groaned and pulled up the blankets to block out the morning light. She didn't care that it was Christmas and everyone would be downstairs opening presents. She wanted to stay in bed.

She had gotten more then an hour but her mother came to wake her up, saying it was Christmas and everyone was waiting for her. She had gotten dressed before trudging downstairs.

"About time," said Sirius sitting down pulling a present towards him, "I can start opening mine."

Everyone laughed settling down opening their presents. Lily yawned as she sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James opening his presents really slowly, unfolding every crease with carefully, afraid to rip something.

Lily saw her pile, pulled towards her and started unwrapping everything. She smiled as she saw Remus had gotten the book she was wanted _A year in a life of Ministry of Magic: Kevin Carey._

Sirius had gotten her a book, which surprise her but the title didn't. _A girl's dummy guide to stopping her boyfriend from pranks. _She laughed when Sirius had said that two pages were written by him and quotes she had used on James.

Her parents had gotten her a crystal and inside it, was a sand-made witch with a cauldron and wand in hand with a pointy hat on. She hugged them. James's parents had gotten her a kit of writing books, since Lily always wanted to become a journalist.

She left James' for last. She opened her present, it was a rectangle box, she opened it and there was a gold bracelet, little things hanging off. She smiled when she saw that one of the things was a stag. She kissed him.

JLJL

Lily yawned twice in only twenty seconds. She excused herself heading for a nap. She didn't sleep the night before, waking up and in, at least, an hour before reading and then going back to sleep and then waking up again.

She had just crawled onto her bed when there was knock on the door. "Come in," she yawned

James opened the door and poked his head in and asked, "Can…can I come in?"

"Sure." She smiled sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?"

James moved towards her slowly with his hands behind her back and said. "You know that I love you, right?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "James, you've asked me that question about a thousand times in the past week and every time I've answered with the same answer. Yes, I know you love me and I love you too."

James licked his lips nervously and said, "Yeah…er…I have another present for you." He passed her a small wrapped box. She smiled and started to unwrap it and inside there was a card and another small box. She opened the card and read _"Lily, I love you, and trying to explain why is like trying to explaining how water taste.__** It's impossible. **__Love James. x.x.o.o_

Lily smiled and placed the card on the bed and opened the box, which led to another very small one. She looked at it. The only thing enough that it could carry was a…ring. Before she could open it, James covered her hand and she looked up, a fine sheet of sweat had broken on his forehead, he took it from grasp and gave her the card, which had fallen out.

She looked down and read.

_Lily,_

_The moment I saw you and I knew I would never be the same. 689 times I asked you out and 689 times you said. But lucky, on the 690__th__ time you said yes and I felt my insides were going to burst. But this time I hope I only have to ask once._

_James._

Lily was confused, what was James trying say? Had he actually counted, how many times she said no?

She looked up at James, her eyes widen. James took her hand and asked, "I love you so much, Lily. Marry me….please?" he had flipped open the ring box and there stood a gold ring with an emerald.

It made sense, why James was nervous all week. He had been afraid that she would reject him, would say no. laugh at him. The hours, he had disappeared in his room, he must have must have worried. Suddenly, she knew that he would love forever and would never hurt her. She watched as James's face change into worry.

"689 times, huh?" asked Lily looking at the paper.

James nodded, Lily smiled and bought James's face close enough, so she could kiss him. "Lucky, this time, you don't have to ask twice. Of course, I'll marry you, you git. No one else would." she kissed him.

JLJL

Apparently everyone had known about James proposing, who had been scared about asking blessing from her father and everyone was excited escpially both mothers since they got plan a wedding.

JLJL

Two more weeks passed and they had to return to Hogwarts.

James sighed and wrapped his arms around Lily, "I don't want to share you yet."

Lily turned her head and said, "Never mind. You get me at night." James's eyes darken.

Lily laughed and said, "I meant patrolling together, nothing else, you git."

"Did you?" Smiled James ruffling his hair, Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes, hugging her parents goodbye and planning to catch up as soon as the year ended.

JLJL

The train arrived at Hogwarts at night just before the Christmas Feast and the boys caught up with Peter who looked a little more tan and scared than usual.

Lily caught up with Melinda, who squealed when Lily showed her ring. "I knew it! I knew you would say yes."

This made Lily hit James over the head when they sat down.

"What was that for?" asked James rubbing his head where Lily had hit him.

"You told everyone but me," she said, "Even Melinda knew."

"Of course, she did." said James "She was the first one to know. I had to know what she thought of me marrying her best friend."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You already knew." She said quickly kissing as Dumbledore stood up for his normal speech.

"I hope everyone as a wonderful Christmas break and got heaps of gifts." Said Dumbledore "Welcome back, I'm hungry so I won't keep you from the meals either."

Lily and Melinda looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the boys dug in the food, eating like animals.

"Someone would think Helen hadn't fed you properly." Said Lily

The boys just ignored her.

* * *


	24. The Dress

_I think only two more chapters, at least. _

_I hope everyone has enjoyed my story._

_I'll be taking a break after School Reunion and Teddy Time Travel Timing_

* * *

Chapter 22

The year had gone fast after Christmas to fast for the six teenagers, all of them had passed their N.E.W.Ts. of course, it took James about three times to tell Lily she went well that her results were brilliant for a muggleborn like her.

Through letters with both Helen and Kelly, James and Lily marriage ceremony was planned and the only thing needing was the bride's dress and groom's tuxes. James rolled his eyes every time, his mother or Lily's mother had written about what cake they were having and how long the guest was.

"Is your sister coming?" asked James as they found a compartment.

Melinda snorted and Lily answered, "Mum sent her invitation but she had inclined, then dad showed up at her and Vernon's place and said since I made effort for her wedding, she has to do the some thing, so yes, she's coming."

Sirius groaned and putting his head on the window, "Great. Horse-face is coming."

"Sirius!" hissed James, "She's Lily's sister."

"And that's all, she is, James." said Lily "I know you don't her to come and nor do I but it makes my parents happy, so let's just deal with."

James sighed and apologised to Sirius for hissing at him and in return Sirius did a snake hiss and James whacked him over the head, which made him bite his tongue as the others laughed.

JLJL

Lily gritted her teeth, Helen and her mother were shoving dresses after dresses under her nose, none of them she liked, but she tried on everyone of them, of course, making both ladies coo over her, flattening her dress, pointing here and there, suggesting the put a ribbon or something there.

Lily looked up as the bell rung over the door, and saw Remus walk in.

"Remus," she cheered "Thank god, you're here."

Remus smiled as he walked up to the three ladies. "I've been told come here and tell you that James and Sirius had picked out their tuxes and Jake and the two are going to drink at Diagon Alley."

Naturally, Sirius was James's best man of the wedding and Melinda was the maid of honour. Remus was going to be the ring bearer.

"Your dress looks lovely." Said Remus

"Isn't it?" asked Kelly flattening down back of the dress.

"Yes, it's nice, but I don't want it." said Lily

Remus stopped smiling he knew that tone Lily was using, it was a tone telling everyone in the room, she was angry and she was about to show it.

"Well…" Remus breathed "I have to go, I'll see you three later."

"Remus!" hissed Lily

That only made Remus walk out of the shop faster.

Lily sighed and stopped the women. "Look, I really love it that you're both helping with my dress and everything. I can't thank you both enough for helping and planning, but the dress is up to me. So you two can go and follow Remus." The two ladies looked at her. "Now!" she pointed out the door and it was the only the ladies could do but leave.

Lily changed out the dress and looked dress after dress, but she couldn't but find one.

"Are you sure, I can't help you?" Lily turned around and saw the old lady that had first ask if she could help Lily and mothers.

"Oh, yes, please." Pleaded Lily

The old lady smiled and held out her hand, "My name is Ella."

"Lily," Lily shook her hand

"Is there anything you were looking for in a dress?"

"Not really, just one that would never let me forget my wedding day." Said Lily

"Oh, trust me," Ella said, "You never forget the wedding day or the night for that matter."

Lily blushed. "Yes."

"What about this one?" Ella bought out a dress.

It took two looks for Lily to see that it was light yellow nearly gold not white. It was sleeveless, but crystal sleeves were sewed to it. It sparkled in the sunlight and in the middle was a big blue ribbon wrapped around the waist. Lily didn't need a second opinion, she loved it.

"Yes," she breathed, touching it. She loved the feel.

"Do you want to try it on?" Ella smiled at Lily who nodded her head.

Ella cooed over after Lily stepped out on the platform.

"Yes," Ella nodded her head. "Are you going to have your hair up? If you do, do it in a ponytail and put a blue ribbon in it. It would look nice and have gold earrings."

"What kind of shoes?" asked Lily looking at her barefoot, she really had no idea.

Ella nodded and disappeared before coming back, she carried two things, a gold tiara and two pair of gold shoes, which Lily slipped into easily.

"These shoes and the tiara were given with the dress and you looked magical in them."

"I love it."

"And you shall have It." said a voice. Lily and Ella jumped.

"Sirius!" hissed Lily "How long were you standing there for?"

"Enough to know that you love that dress." Said Sirius "and Prongs wouldn't get you out of it quick enough." He laughed as Lily blushed.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You were taking too long." Said Sirius looking at the dresses, "I told everyone I was going to look for you and give suggests on dresses."

Sirius turned to the lady and said, "We'll take that. Bill it vault 687."

Ella disappeared and Lily turned to Sirius, lifting the edges of the dress, walking to him. "I can't let you buy it."

Sirius winked and said, "I'm not buying, my parents are."

"But I thought that you—"

"My parents and I are not communicating in any shape or form. But it won't stop me from billing things to them. Anyway, you love that dress and Prongs would kill me for letting you give it up." Ella packed the dress, shoes and tiara. "And look, we're ready to go."

Grabbing the boxes and heading out. Grinning all the way, ignoring Lily's protests and people's looks.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I didn't give a better description of the dress, but if anyone wants to give a vision of it. If you ever watched the animation of Anastasia and when she singing Once Upon A December and she imagining all those dances, well yeah that dress. I'll add a youtube link to my profile, so you know._


	25. Lily's Reception

* * *

_Lucky another update, four updates in one day or was it three?_

_I'm really sorry, if anyone thinks the ending is going fast, but this is how I imagine the ending would go._

_Hope some people are watching channel seven and enjoying the Olympics, We won both female and male Beach volleyball today. Yes! However, we have to versus some other countries again and I think we won basketball too but I'm not to sure, we miss out on the road ride._

_THIS IS FOR AUSTRALIA!_

* * *

All songs lyrics go to their rghtful owner (the band who made them)

Ben. E. King and Savage Garden. SMILES

* * *

Chapter 23

Lily's father hadn't saw her dress along with everyone else except Sirius and Melinda, both had promised not to say anything, this is why Lily standing there in front of the mirror grinning at her father.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lily knowing her father.

"No – of course not, my dear." Said Harry closing the church's entrance door behind him looking at Lily's dress. "You look absolutely wonderful and _even _that my dear is an understatement, you look royal – like a young princess going to a ball."

Lily blushed, "Thank you daddy."

"No veil?" asked her father.

"No," answered Lily, "I don't want to hide my face, I want to see James."

Her father smiled and hugged her. "My dear Lily girl. How could I ever give you up?"

Lily held her father's face in her hands and said, "You're not really, I'm still going to be your baby girl, I'm still going to need mummy and you."

She kissed his forehead and the music started. "Ready?" she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Yes," said her father, passing Lily, her small flowers bunch.

Lily watched as Melinda went with Remus linking her arms gently around him, so she won't knock the rings off the cushion he was holding. Lily and James had gone ring shopping for James three days off school had finished, it only two shops for Lily to find what she wanted for James. Really, some jewelry shop only made things for women.

Lily's eyes widen as her butterflies began to move around her belly, gently brushing their wings against her stomach.

"Last minutes nervous, should be coming soon?" asked her father hooked her arm.

"They're already here." Whispered Lily, this was not good. The butterflies were spreading up, brushing more wings against her. Lily took a step back and then another one. "I need some water, quickly."

"We don't have time, dear." Whispered her father looking his daughter.

Lily took deep breaths; "I…don't –"

This was harder than she thought it would. Tying yourself, she had no doubt she loved James, but tying themselves down now, it far too early. Lily pulled her wand out underneath her dress, wear it lying against her calf, she tapped a table and it quickly change into glass with water.

"Quick, dear." Said Harry poking his head to see what was going on. "They're waiting for us. I think James looks worried."

Lily took a deep breath and stepped forward. _It's going too alright_ she thought. _It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright._

Lily hooked her arm to her father and they entered the entrance to the church. There were sighs of relief and then gasp as they saw Lily's dress. Lily arranged her flowers with the help of one arm. She couldn't look at James, not yet.

"Better?" whispered Harry

Lily swallowed and judged her stomach before saying, "I don't know."

"We've only got ten more steps before we reach James, if you're going to back out now, dear, you should do it now." By the time, he had finished the sentence they were only five steps.

She looked up and her gaze was met with James's and her butterflies returned, however, these one were more comfortable, calmer than the others one.

"No," she whispered "No,"

Lily and Harry stopped just in front of James;

"I, Harry Edward Evan, hereby give my daughter, Lily Marie-Lee Elizabeth Evans, to James Jake Potter, with my blessing from both myself and my wife, Kelly Grace Evans." He unhooked his arm and placed both of hands upon of James's, which were held open and he took Lily's flowers and handed them to Melinda on his way to his seat.

Dumbledore smiled, who was joining Lily and James together in harmony acting as pastor.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we have gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose friendship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Before we begin does have anyone have anyone reason for these two to be join, please step forward or forever hold your peace."

No one stepped forward, and Lily saw that James had released a breath. Green and hazel gaze were met and Lily couldn't help but smile at James who grin like a maroon back.

"A life together, loving and caring will be known as these two pronounce their vows,"

"I, James, join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your soul mate. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. On this day, I vow that, come what may, I will love you, until death do we part." He didn't even deny the tears that run down his face. He was happy and he wanted everyone to know.

"I, Lily, join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your soul mate. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. On this day, I vow that, come what may, I will love you until death do we part." She also let her tears escape when she saw James was crying.

"Do you, James, promise to love and cherish, to hold in sick and in poor or rich, until death do you apart?

"I do"

"And do you, Lily, promise to love and cherish, to hold in sick and in poor or rich, until death do you apart?

"I do"

"Rings, please."

Remus stepped forward and first passed Lily's ring to James.

"Repeat after me," said Dumbledore as James held Lily's ring to her finger.

"Take this ring, as a promise of my love and to always love until my dying day and beyond." James repeated and slid the ring on Lily's finger.

Lily did the same thing.

"James and Lily, by the authority vested in me, it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore smiled and then turned to James

"You may now kiss your bride, James."

James weakly chuckled as bought Lily close to him and claimed her lips. Lily's hand gently touched his cheek as he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. Both of them never heard Sirius lean over and whispered to Remus "Poor Prongs, he has to put up with Lily forever now!" and Remus punched in the ribs with his elbow.

JLJL

"Are you alright?" asked James as Lily huffed when she sat down.

"My feet hurt." Said Lily, "I've never wore high heels, this long before."

"Really?" asked James tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Let me help you with that."

What James did surprise Lily, as he bent over and picked up both of her feet, placing them on his lap, taking off her heels and then started rubbing them, Lily couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt James's thumb rub circles on her soul of her heel. It felt _so _good but she was bought but to life when she heard Sirius's shouting voice on the microphone.

"- AND THEY WILL DO THEIR FIRST DANCE AS SOON AS JAMES STOPS TRYING TO MAKE LOVE TO LILYFLOWER'S FEET!"

Lily opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at them, thanks to Sirius. She sighed and yelled "BLACK, GET OFF THAT THING BEFORE YOU MAKE A GOD DAMN FOOL OF YOURSELF!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO LILYFLOWER!" yelled Sirius into the microphone.

"Come on," whispered James helping Lily up and making a way to the dance floor.

"What about my shoes?"

"I promise not to step on your bare feet, if that's what you're worried about," Lily couldn't help but laugh as the song started, wrapping arms around waist and neck.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life.

Lily and James didn't instantaneously move from each other. They stayed there for awhile wrapped around each other before another song begun and other couples joined the dance floor. Both James and Lily's parents and Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sirius had dragged Melinda away from the high table as Remus has snagged one of James's cousins. Most of people that were here were James's family. Only Lily's parents and her sister and Melinda were on Lily's side. There were all the professors from Hogwarts and then there about thirty from James's family.

James pulled away and Lily saw her father, "I was wondering if I could have my daughter for our dance."

James smiled and pulled away completely and letting Harry take over.

"I told them to put on our song," said Harry "For our daughter and father dance."

Lily smiled. She had watched this movie called Stand By Me and loved the song, of course, her father went out a got a the single by Ben King.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"Are you happy?" asked Harry

Lily nodded and said, "Very,"

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"So, that thing before the wedding, you were just nervous?" asked her father

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, it happens doesn't it?"

Her father smiled and nodded and said, "Lucky, you didn't run out, because James is a wonderful person and you don't get them around anymore."

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

The song stopped and her father left, leaving Remus to take a place and then Sirius, unlucky for Lily has he dance to a fast one and she couldn't keep up nor keep her laughter back.

"Exhausted?" asked James as she came to sit down.

She nodded "Have you dance with your mother?"

"Yes, the same time you dance with your father." He answered with a yawn.

"Someone looks ready for bed." Said Lily.

James nodded as he played with Lily's hair as he slowly closed his eyes, "Just a little….nap."

Lily smiled and looked towards the dance floor, where her sister was trying to dance with Vernon was looked like he didn't want to be there and she had dragged him there. Lily snorted she knew that was physically impossible. Something caught her eyes, something outside. A figure was there, it was swaying a little, whether to allow itself in or not. Lily leaned over and whispered in James's ear, "I'll be back." James nodded.

Lily walked outside, looking back to see if someone was looking. She didn't see anyone.

"Having fun?" asked a voice, which made Lily jump; she turned around and came face to face with Matthew.

"What are you doing _here_?"asked Lily

"I heard you were getting married." He said quietly

"From Petunia, no doubt." Snorted Lily

Matthew nodded and said, "Are you marrying that Potter creep."

Lily narrowed his brow and said, "I really wish you don't talk to him like that, I love him you know." Lily pulled her wand out and said, "I won't hesitate to hex you and it's going to hurt like hell."

Matthew stepped back holding his hands up in surrender "Ok. Ok."

"Where's Patrick?" asked Lily looking around as to if expect someone.

"Out," said Matthew "With a girl."

Lily nodded slowly, "What do you want? You came here for a reason."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders and said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know why. I had to see you."

"Why?"

"Because," said Matthew "I didn't want you marrying that Potter, as soon as I saw him in the train station last year I knew it wasn't good enough."

Lily placed her wand right on Matthew's chest where his heart was. "Shut up!" she yelled "Shut up! I will not have talking about James like that! James Potter is and always be twice more a man than you will ever be! and even if you were close to him! You would have to think about others and yourself. You would have never anything to me or anyone else like what you did to me when we were fourteen! You would think about others when you did things, you would consider the affects it would take! But, I bet you could never be a person like that because of all time I've known you, you haven't once thought about anyone else but yourself and even those thoughts were completely and utterly stupid and immature." She yelled but whispered as she didn't want people inside knowing who she was talking to and why she was outside.

She took the wand away from his chest and said, "I don't want you near me or James or anyone we know, so you better right now leave!"

Matthew looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Tell me one thing before I leave."

"What?" she snapped

"Did you love me when we were together?"

"I think it was called passionate for drugs that put us together and that was all. You were up yourself to care." She said before opening the door and walking back inside.

* * *

_So there you go about two chapters left. Epilogue will be next and then a little short chapter I have in mind._

_I really sorry if you didn't like the way it ended but yeah. I knew I had to finish it and my other two stories because my time now has to be devoted to my studies and my thoughts on what I want in my life. HUGS to all have been there for me until the very end! _


	26. The Last One

_Hello everybody! I have to go for a 3.1 km walk tomorrow for school (lucky, it's winter and not summer) anyway, I'm thinking about going to Denmark and becoming and exchange there for a couple of months, I don't know, I haven't decide anything yet, Well…I hope you like this chapter and the story of course._

* * *

Chapter 24

Lily Potter sighed as she waited for the train in Kings Cross, why couldn't Sirius Black live near them. It's not that Lily didn't want to go to Sirius's place and that she had a choice in the matter anyway – James had begged her.

It had two years since Lily and James Potter had gotten married and she was currently four months pregnant and James was out in Auror business and wouldn't be back until a month time, so James had told or rather order her to stay at Sirius's place knowing it was safer there than at home by herself and she had agreed but four pregnant, her feet were immense and sore and she didn't like wobbling for a long period of time.

She smiled as her train pulled into the station and watched as people climbed out and she got into train before the doors closed. She looked around and saw people sitting around. She saw one guy who looked oddly familiar talking to another guy about something, pointing down on a book. She sighed and saw that the good seat was on the opposite of them. She groaned as she sat down and put her bags down. She had just finished working, she was a columnist for Witch Weekly and they had agreed today to let her work at home. She closed her eyes, pressing her thumbs to each side of her temple. She took of her shoes, seriously thinking she had boils on the bottom of them for wobbling too much.

"The cool air should be good on feet like yours," said a voice that seem memorable.

Lily opened her eyes and looked around and saw that two men opposite her were looking at her. She smiled politely and said, "Oh yes, very good."

"You should get James to massage them when you get home," said the man closest to her. She narrowed her eyes. Who was this man? How did he know James? She opened her mouth to speak and saw the man starting to grin.

"Don't remember me? That's a shame, _Lilydoll_," said the man grinning and once he had said that name, she knew who he was.

"_Matthew_," she whispered and when she saw him grin wider she knew she was right.

"It's been a while," he smiled.

"Yes, yes, it has been awhile, two years in fact."

"And you're already pregnant." He said nodding to her belly.

"Yes." She answered, she eyed him up and down and saw the tag on his shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Assistant Nurse?"

He smiled and said, "Practicing Assistant Nurse, still in uni, it's just a field day today,"

She kept her eyebrow raised and asked, "Why?"

"A very smart girl, once told me that I thought about no one except myself and when I thought about it long and hard and I knew she was right and I knew I had to change my life around and so I did starting with helping people that weren't me and close to my family. I started a shelter and than I thought about nursing and here I am, I have a couple more years until I become a official Assistant Nurse, but yes, I owe my thanks to that very smart girl."

Lily smiled and said, "She would have been proud that you had changed and where you are."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Mostly temperamental," she smiled and then added, "But what's changed?"

Matthew looked like he was going to laugh and then asked, "And James?"

Lily's hand rose to her belly and then answered, slowly, "I have no idea. He's gone away on…business and he won't be back until the end of next month."

"Business?" asked Matthew "What does he do?"

Lily leaned over as the best as she could and whispered, "Auror, it's a kind of police work."

Matthew nodded "And he had to go away for that?"

"There's a war happening, where I _live_, if you know what I mean."

Matthew's eyes widen and nodded, in understanding. "Well…I hope he comes home soon and unscathed and that the war ends soon."

Lily sighed and said, "I'm afraid that the war will not end soon."

The train started slowly down and she saw that it was her stop; she slipped her shoes back and picked her bags up, standing up, holding on to the pole. She looked at Matthew.

"I am proud of you for changing early in life, if you didn't who knows where you would be, right now. Keep going Matthew, you're going to make big one day." She smiled and the train stopped, she saw Sirius waiting outside for her and said, "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye, Lily."

Lily walked off the train and greeted Sirius who did the same.

"How's my godson today?"

"I swear James is going to have beater of a son and not a chaser." She answered.

* * *

Matthew stood at the office bench and was glancing at the room 133 every so often.

In the room, there were five people but only one looked familiar, he had looked exactly like James Potter but he had Lily's eyes and he was sure, he had to be Lily's son. His friend, Hermione Granger, had give birth earlier on today.

A nurse came storming, cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong now, Margaret?" he asked not glancing at her but the room.

"There is a kid that came out of that room you're watching, running up and down the hall here making noise."

"Oh," he said "I'll handle it," he knocked on the door and the door was opened by a red-haired girl.

He came in and said, "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but there is a little kid about the age of five years old running and screaming up and down the hallway and he came out of this room, I was wondering if – " before he could finish the red-haired lady was out of the room and angrily whispering, "Get here James!"

When the lady and child came back in the room, he smiled and said, "Thank you," he was about to exit when a voice asked. "Matthew?"

He turned around and saw that the nearly grey-haired man was staring at him, as if he was seeing someone he had long saw.

"Yes?" he asked, he didn't recongise him.

He smiled and said, "You may not remember him but I'm Remus Lupin, I was – "

"James's friend," he nodded and said, "Yes, I remember."

The boy that looked like James and said, "Who are you?"

Before Matthew could, Remus did. "A very old friend of your Mother's."

The boy looked at Matthew who said, "And you look like your father."

"Yes, so I've heard."

Matthew nodded at Remus and said, "It's a good meeting you again," before leaving.

Matthew watched as they all left the room during the day, he was working on some paperwork, when Remus saw him again. Matthew just had to asked a question before he left.

"How are James and Lily?"

Remus swallowed slowly and said, "Lily and James…are…-well…they're no longer with us."

Matthew paled and looked down and said, "Oh."

"They…-er…died when Harry was only one."

Matthew looked up and looked around and whispered "Was it because of that war?"

Remus looked at him and asked, "How did you know about that?"

"I saw Lily once two years after she had married on a train, she looked around four or five months pregnant with – Harry, did you say? – I told her what I was doing and I asked what James was doing and she said he had gone off on a war, her world was in."

Remus nodded and said, "Yes, yes. It was because of the war."

Matthew nodded sadly and said, "Oh, well…I hope they died a nice and peaceful death."

"It was quick enough one." Answered Remus, who looked at his watch and said, "If you excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

Matthew nodded and said, "Of course, I hope you have a nice day and future, if I do not see you again."

Remus looked at him, knowing that the man had changed. "And so do you."

Matthew smiled.

_The END!_

_I'VE FINISHED THIS STORY AFTER TWO YEARS! YAY! I MUST SAY THAT THIS STORY WAS HARD TO WRITE AND A LOT OF WRITER'S BLOCK CAME INTO IT. THE ENDING DIDN'T GO AS PLAN AS I WANTED TO! I MEAN THIS CHAPTER OF COURSE, ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY AND THAT I ONLY HAVE ABOUT TWO MORE STORIES TO FINISH AND THEN AFTER THAT I'LL STOP WRITING FOR A LITTLE WHILE. ANYWAY, I'LL SEE (OR NOT REALLY) MY FAITHFUL READERS ALL AGAIN SOON! DON'T FORGET TO READ SCHOOL REUNION OR MY OTHER STORIES!_

_CHECK YA LATER! GO AUSSIES FOR THE OLYMPICS! TWO GOLDS ALREADY!_


End file.
